HoneyLemon Tea
by haveyounomercy
Summary: Rin, a St. Lobelia's student who is assigned with the task of bringing Haruhi to the Zuka Club, is sent to the Host Club for 2 months. Unfortunately, it's a tiring job, so she relaxes once in a while with her favourite drink: Honey-Lemon Tea. HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, after so long I finally got a worthwhile idea… I feel so bad, sorry ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, no matter how I tried, the story we were planning just wouldn't work! Maybe after this story ends I'll try again. In remorse I shall dedicate this story to you instead! **

**You might not get the first part, so I will explain. The beginning is a few years after the main story, where the main character, my OC is kidnapped. She tells her story now to the one holding her hostage.**

**Once again, this story is dedicated to ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, and I'll try to get more posted quickly!**

Chapter 1

"This is against my human rights."

"Hm."

"I'll have you arrested for this, you know."

"Hm."

"I happen to know the highest lawyer in the business."

"Ah."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Mm."

"STOP EATING YOUR DAMN ICE CREAM AND TALK TO ME GOD DAMNIT!"

"Just shut up already, alright? You're a damn hostage. Keep quiet."

"I WILL SUE YOU PENNILESS AND THEN SEND YOU BEHIND BARS FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODFORSAKEN LIFE YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!"

"Look, I don't believe you, and my patience is wearing thin. Shut up and I'll get you some ice cream later."

"YOU WILL NOT BRIBE ME LIKE A CH- Wait, what flavour?"

"Chocolate."

"I want Mocha."

"I said Chocolate."

"I swear, I will tear this place down if you don't move your ass and get me my god damn ice cream!"

"Dang, woman. You never shut up, do you?"

"I'm a girl who's been kidnapped. What do you expect?"

"Well, I've usually seen them crying furiously or begging me while bawling their heads off. None of them have shouted and tried to bite me."

"Roar."

"Now, I'm a bored man. Tell me how you got into this mess."

"What do you mean by 'this mess'?"

"Come on, in this day and age not many young normal girls are kidnapped."

"Che. Why the hell do I have to tell you, bastard?"

"If I enjoy it, I might just let you go, or buy you a Mocha ice cream."

"You sure?"

"Promise. Hell, I keep my promises, lady."

"Pinky promise me."

"Say what?"

"Give me your damn pinky, bastard!"

"If that pleases you."

"Alright. Now, if you don't keep our promise, I swear after I get out of this stupid room I will hunt you down, skin you alive, and then throw every last piece of you into the ocean."

"Lady, you don't scare me."

"You're just too man to admit it. Inside, you're cowering with fear."

"So you've got X-ray vision?"

"No, it's a woman's intuition."

"Just hurry it up."

"Okay, so it all started a few years ago, when I was 17…

I had just entered St. Lobelia's High School and was anticipating the results of the yearly auditions for the Zuka Club…

"Rin! You made it! You made it!" My best friend shouted above the din.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Congratulations!" We hugged in the middle of the bustling hallway full of girls.

"I'm so glad!" I smiled and laughed. As soon as the bell sounded for the end of classes that day, I bolted out the door to go to the clubroom.

"Welcome to the Zuka Club, my lovely maidens! As you know, we only take 9 new members each year, but due to the overwhelming talent this year, we have allowed one more girl to be on the list!" We cheered, each wondering if we had been the blessed girl who got the second chance.

"Thank you, Benibara-sama!" We chorus.

"No need, my wonderful flowers. Now, with the first bend of rules out of the way, we have two more discussions to announce." Murmuring, we racked our brains to think of what it could be.

"We have set our eyes on a delicate flower, destined to blossom beautifully! Sadly, this flower is growing amongst weeds, and so we have been trying to rescue the poor maiden from… this!" A giant picture of 6 men in uniforms sprang out at us. A few girls fainted.

"They may look nice on the outer part, but on the inside they are nothing but weeds! Poisonous mushrooms are always colourful and beautiful! Do not be put under their spell! We must save our princess!" A new photo appeared beside it, this time of a girl's face. She was quite pretty, quite pretty indeed.

"Forced to cast away her identity and dress up as a male, this girl is leading the life of a tragic heroine! Not to fear, my flower, I will surely rescue you!" Benibara-sama turned to us.

"I will now pick one of our new 10 recruits to go on a mission to Ouran Academy! We shall set the time limit for 2 months, and if you don't succeed in bringing the flower back, then you shall be forced to quit the Zuka Club!"

Some girls gasped. Quit the Zuka Club? After we worked our asses off to get here? I shook my head in disbelief. This obviously was going to be a tricky job.

"I volunteer!" A pretty girl steps forward. She goes on and on about how she would love to sacrifice herself to save the flower princess, but she didn't fool me. She was a terrific actress, but her eyes kept darting to the poster. She didn't believe in bringing back the flower at all. All she wanted was to get two months with those guys.

"We decline your idea, sorry."

"What? Why?" She pretended to be really hurt.

"I think we all know. The truth is in the eyes, sweetheart." The vice president, Chizuru-san said softly. The girl lowered her head in shame and stepped back into the crowd.

"No more volunteers?" Benibara-sama scanned the girls.

"Alright, I guess we'll just have to do that." She picked up a box and shook it for us to see. "Inside here are names of girls that we decided could go through the mission without any distractions."

I stared with blank indifference. My name was probably in there, when we had been interviewed at the auditions I think I had been too dry when we got to the personal life questions. Several girls crossed their fingers, willing Kami-sama to obey their wishes.

"Kousuke Rin!" I snapped to attention.

"Yes?"

"You have been chosen to perform the duty of bringing us back our precious maiden! We have gathered reports about all the club member's real personalities behind those fake masks! From this day on for the next two months, you are an Ouran Academy student!"

"Bloody Hell." I muttered unconsciously.

"Tomorrow your student record at St. Lobelia's will be on hold. Until the end of the two months you are not allowed to step a foot on our grounds, so gather your things!"

"Isn't this a little too early?"

"The earlier the better, is what I always say!"

I groaned and staggered out the door, wincing as I heard a couple sympathetic sighs. When I finally got home, I called my friends and relayed the message. After many rants about boys and how dangerous they could be, I hung up and packed my stuff.

Sitting on my suitcase so it would close, I started reading the reports. A huge DANGER was marked in red pen next to one guy's report.

Ootori Kyouya. I looked at his picture. He can't be that bad.

I dropped the report after I finished reading it. Oh god, I'm going to have nightmares. I gazed at the picture of the other guys.

Yes, they were all strikingly handsome, I had to admit. Suddenly, my eyes blinked. One particular set of eyes caught my attention. Before I knew it, I had raised the picture up and was staring at it, mesmerized.

"Hell girl, are you sick?" I knocked my head a couple of times. Forcing myself to put it down, I finished up my work and went to bed.

Staring at the ceiling, his face appeared again.

"Huh… Haninozuka Mitsukuni, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! Unfortunately, I am sick. I have caught the virus of procrastination. And it really doesn't help that I'm lazy to begin with.**

**Moving on, thank you to ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****freyasakura****, ****PixiePrincess****, ****HaileyHavoc****, and ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****! Wow, it's so cool to see familiar names from past stories!**

**In this chapter, Rin starts her Ouran life, in which she is already exposed. Next chapter you get to see what the Hosts reaction is when they learn her purpose for coming! Why so soon? I'm just not that into the whole "secret identity" business =.=. Anyways, in this chapter Hunny and Rin meet, plus it includes a smidgeon of conversation with Tamaki and Kyouya! And denial. Lots of denial.**

**Disclaimer: :O**

Chapter 2

"Everyone, welcome the new student, Kousuke Rin, to Class 2-A!"

The class clapped politely with smiles plastered on their faces. As I moved down the aisle, I shuddered as I saw a glint of glasses.

"Welcome to Ouran, my princess." Suddenly, a man appeared before me. I remembered him, god, what was his name? Oh yeah, it was Suoh-something.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki, and I am the president of the Host Club!"

"Host Club?" I tried to remain oblivious.

"Ah my princess, you do not know what a Host Club is?"

I couldn't help it. Smiling innocently, I replied, "Isn't that where middle-aged ladies go and bribe men with money for entertainment and se-"

"My princess!" His hand covered my mouth. "You must not say such an improper word!"

"Mmph." I resisted the urge to bite him.

"Now, the Host Club is…" He droned on and on. I didn't pay attention to a word, but I caught on at the last part.

"We have a selection of types for your personality. Prince, Cool, Wild, Loli, Natural, and Little Devils."

"And how exactly would you have a Loli type, isn't this a high school?" I asked innocently, extracting his hand from my mouth.

"My princess, for that you will need to come to the Host Club after school."

I was about to reply but the teacher came up to us and crossed her arms. "Suoh, stop advertising your club and get back to your seat!" She bellowed.

"Yes, Milady." He bowed. The air seemed to sparkle around him.

"Oh, Suoh, it's no problem, really." She melted. I tried not to snicker.

"Now, um, on to English!" She cleared her throat and began the lesson. Everything went pretty smoothly, and I was surprised I actually found the lesson quite easy. I guess studying for the St. Lobelia's entrance exam helped a lot. Whirling through the day, I ate my lunch with some girls from my class.

"And that is all for today." With those words, Tamaki and Kyouya started off, trying to escape the soon to be coming mobs of fangirls. A couple girls trailed after them, hopelessly trying to gain their attention.

Sighing, I finished up my English homework and went to put my books in my room. By the time I had walked back from the student dormitories, it had already been 10 minutes. I headed up those thousands of stairs.

God, the room was just so… damn _shiny_. The noisy chatter and screams from obsessed fangirls almost burst my ear drums at first, but as I walked across the room my ears started to adjust.

Locating myself right beside the unoccupied Kyouya, I silently stood beside him.

"Is there something you would like, Kousuke-san?" He smiled sickenly.

"I guess you already know my background and why I'm here."

"Good guess."

"So, are you going to do anything about it?"

"Not really."

"Do you believe that Haruhi will stay with you guys no matter what?"

"Are you going to blackmail us with the fact that Haruhi is secretly a girl?"

"Please. How can I beat the master of blackmail?"

"I will not get involved in you assignment. Seeing how this turns out will be interesting."

"Sadist." My eyes traveled around the room.

"So, while you're here, why don't you enjoy the club activities?"

"Will I get to talk to you guys after club activities end?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You never answer mine."

"After the club ends, go out and come back later."

"Aw, are you scared I'll get mobbed by fangirls? How thoughtful."

"I have a client now." He strode off. I shivered as I watched him walk away.

"Princess! You're here!" Suddenly, Tamaki appeared. Great.

"Yes, I decided to check it out."

"Please tell me which type you prefer. I would love to introduce you!"

"Ah, I guess I'll go check out Hunny-" I stopped, kicking myself.

"Hmm? How do you know Hunny-senpai's name?"

"Ah…" I racked my brain. "Ah, I heard some girls talking about it…"

"Oh, that's lovely, princess!" He sauntered off, and I followed him helplessly.

"Hi, Tama-chan!" Hunny smiled. I tried not to hug him right then and there.

"Hello, Hunny-senpai! Today we have a new member! Her name is Kousuke Rin, please treat her well!" Then he left after waving goodbye.

"So, what kinds of cakes do you like, Rin-chan?" Hunny smiled at me.

"Well, I do like cheesecake a lot…"

"Me too! I like all types of cakes! I love sweets!" He spoke excitedly, his bright eyes shining. I wondered if he would still smile like that to me when he would learn that I was there to take Haruhi away.

"Let me pour you some tea!" He tried to guide the spout to my cup, and I urged myself not to giggle at his frustrated face.

"Mitsukuni." The big guy took it out of his hands and poured me tea.

"Thanks, Takashi!" They seemed to share some kind of special bond.

"Thanks, um…" I struggled to remember his name.

"His name's Takashi, but most people call him Mori!" Hunny supplied.

"Ah, thanks Mori-senpai." He just nodded slightly.

"Hey Rin-chan, where do you live?" Hunny moved the topic.

"Well, I'm currently living in the student dormitories…"

"Eh? We had student dormitories?" Hunny cocked his head.

"Yeah, it's for students that live too far from here." I sipped my tea.

"Wah! Isn't it lonely without your family?"

"Not really, I call them once in a while."

"Do you have any siblings, Rin-chan?"

"No, I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Yup! One younger brother! His name's Chika!" His smile brightened.

"Oh, what's he like?" Hunny started talking, and I was listening intently when suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye. Turning rigid, I moved my head slightly to confirm what it was.

A fly. It was a fly. Not that I have anything against flies, no. They're perfectly cool. No, I'm not one of those girls who scream at the sight of a critter, never. Never was one of those crazy girls…

Flies are cool. You know, with their awesome wings and stellar little eyes. Totally cool. Probably the most awesome bugs in the world. It's just that… These bugs are so awesome they should be put in a display. In some kind of museum. Every single fly on Earth. Yeah, they should be put in a huge display. So they can be admired. By everyone. Yeah.

Admired. From far away. That's what makes them look best, when you look at them from around 10 feet away or so. Maybe a couple security guards around the display, just in case you know, if someone tries to take the flies.

Yeah, a couple security guards would be good. Those little bugs need protection, after all. There are probably hundreds of people out there who want a fly for a pet. Because, you know, they're so cool. And harmless. And cool.

And anyone who disagreed and thought that flies weren't cool would be locked up. How could you not love them… from afar? Not like they're bloodsucking monsters, zombie spiders, mutant cockroaches, deadly killers, or anything weird like that. Definitely not anything to be afraid of-

It looked at me. Oh god. It looked at me.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?"

"It's looking at me! I'm going to die! It's set its target! At night, it's going to come into my bedroom and suck me dry of blood! Or it's going to latch onto me the entire day and give me a slow, painful death! Do you see how it's looking at me? Do you see that look? It's sending me a death warning! I'm too young to die! Somebody kill it! Put it in a display and have security guards around it! I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE! SOMEBODY HELP-"

It flew onto my nose.

"H-h-hey, Mr. Fly, hehe… W-w-what's up? Hahahahahahahahaha…"

That's probably when I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Glad you liked the fly catastrophe! But seriously, I am totally utterly terrified of those 'cool' bugs. Once, when I was like 9, I screamed when one flew into my room. My mom was not pleased.**

**Thanks to ****HaileyHavoc****, ****akinaxxx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan**** (I'd appreciate it if you didn't go after my OC's with big needles, thanks), ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, and ****Ed'sMistress****! Big hug!**

**In this chapter, Rin makes friends! Plus, she starts a war with the Host Club! Yay! And for those of you who don't know, Umehito is Nekozawa's first name. Meaning, they've known each other before, and they were probably good friends. Hmm, I wonder if that gave any of you guys a hint for Rin's new friend? I wonder…**

**Disclaimer: whatever**

Chapter 3

"-AH FLY! FLY! FLY! FL-" I woke up screaming, waving my arms around.

"Rin-chan, it's okay now." Hunny smiled at me cutely.

"Ahem. I hope I didn't disturb anyone too much…" I tried to regain what little composure I had left.

"Actually, it was really interesting!" Hunny giggled. I found myself thinking maybe losing composure wasn't THAT bad.

"On the contrary, you caused quite a stir." Kyouya stared at me.

"Oh, I am oh so sorry about that." I said dryly.

"Unfortunately, on behalf of the Host Club," He gestured around him to the people sitting in chairs around my bed. "We have decided to let you make it up to us."

"So you mean that I have to pay you guys?"

"Yes. The total comes up to around-"

"Woah Woah Woah. Stop right there." I cut him off, sitting up. "You are so NOT making me your slave. Unlike her, I happen to have money I can spen-"

"You know Haruhi's a girl?!" Tamaki burst in our conversation.

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged. "Anyways, I will not become some sort of slave. What's the total cost?" I turned back towards Kyouya.

"Wait a minute! Who told you Haruhi was a girl?" One of the twins asked me. Considering he was pretty forceful, I guessed he was Hikaru.

"It's a secret. And certainly one I'd be glad to share, Hikaru darling. For a price, of course."

"How do you know my name?" He looked at me in utter confusion.

"One thing at a time, please. Kyouya, would you like to strike a deal with me?"

"That's not necess-"

"Yes!" Tamaki butted in. Again.

"You already planned this part, didn't you?" Kyouya sighed.

"I know just enough to know that Tamaki would seize the chance." I replied. "Anyways, since the deal is agreed to, you will let me stay here after Host Club activities and hang around with you guys for two months."

"Fine."

"Alright, so I'm really…" I told the whole story to them, anticipating their reaction. I got a fairly amusing one.

Tamaki and the twins had formed a circle around Haruhi, tightly binding themselves to her in a huge hug. They looked at me with a new emotion, almost being fierce and being afraid at the same time. Kyouya wrote in his notebook, and Mori had ever-so-slightly moved Hunny a couple inches from me. Haruhi, not that I could see her under the mountain of hugs, was probably just sighing.

The worst part came last. I dared myself to look at Hunny. I practically had a heart attack. His eyes filled with tears and he clutched his bunny to his chest tightly.

"You're going to take Haru-chan away from us?" I felt a pang of pain.

"Well," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, let's put it this way. Just because I'm here to take her back with me doesn't necessarily mean that she's going to. I don't believe in forcing, kidnapping, and such. If by the end of these two months she wants to stay out of her free will then I will leave without her. Consequently, if she agrees to go with me, I will not hesitate."

"But, won't Rin-chan have to be kicked out of school then?"

"Don't mind that. It's probably a threat." I smiled, not even believing my words myself. Evidently all the other Hosts thought so too.

"Then we shall both work hard to persuade Haruhi to make the right decision for her!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Yes, it will certainly be interesting, all right." I smiled genuinely.

"Princess! You must smile more! It looks nice!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rin-chan looks cute!" Hunny cheered.

"Ah, no." I glowed in his presence, trying to soak up all of his cuteness.

"But… I have one thing to say to Haruhi." Biting my lip as Haruhi walked to me, I sent an apologetic look to the Host Club.

"What is it?" She tilted her head.

"I don't want to say this, but it is my job to inform you of the decision the Zuka Club made." I winced. "St. Lobelia has negotiated a deal and, every year two students will be picked to enter the scholarship program at the best Lawyer University in Tokyo, University M."

"Damn it!" Hikaru glared at me.

"Don't kill the messenger, man." I held up my hands in the air.

"That's it. I'm sorry Rin-san, but this is needed." Tamaki pointed at me. "I declare war!"

"Haruhi, I will not accept an answer until the end of these two moths."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Bloody Hell, I hate this job." I sighed as I groggily got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"All's fair in love in war!" Cried Tamaki.

"Yeah, but which one are we playing in?" Muttering, I rubbed my temples. As I walked through the corridors, my brain started spinning. It was going to be hard to not look suspicious as I came out of the Host Club later than everyone else. It was obvious that I was going to get picked on.

If I asked one of them to help me if I got bullied, it would lower my pride and only make them thirst for my blood even more. Fangirls are terrifying.

And it's not like I could explain the situation. That left only one choice left.

Scare them so much they won't even want to go near me. But how? I wasn't a violent person, and my family didn't have enough power to buy me fright from the students.

As I pondered, I felt a little wind blow my hair as someone in a dark cloak ran madly past me. Staring weirdly, I pushed the matter aside. I had more important things to think about.

Wait. Dark cloak? It couldn't be…

Racing off in the direction he ran, I caught sight of him. I was slowly catching up. Maybe being in the track team for 2 years was finally paying off.

Grabbing the end of his cloak, I forced us both to stop. Panting, I slid off his hood slowly.

"Umehito?" I looked at him. He blinked.

"Rin?" It was him! I almost hugged him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" I smiled.

"I moved. You haven't changed much, Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you again." He moved a little cat-like puppet on his hand.

"On the contrary Umehito," I grinned as a slow idea crept into my mind. The puzzle pieces fit perfectly. "The pleasure is all mine."

"What's wrong?" His voice had a tint of suspicion in it.

"Nothing, nothing." I slung my arm around his. "Say, Umehito, I assume you're in the Dark Magic Club…?"

_The Next Day_

"Hello, Rin-sa- EEP!" Tamaki jumped back in fright. Kyouya was also a bit taken aback at first, but he smiled after a few seconds, writing in his notebook.

"Very clever, very clever indeed." He looked me up and down.

"Kekekeke, thank you very much." I said lowly, practicing my new laugh.

"It's working!" I thought happily as I trudged into the classroom. People were slowly distancing themselves from me, casting nervous glances my way.

No wonder, I would have done the same thing. Dressed head to toe in black, with a nice little black cloak on top, bangs styled into my face, face pointing downwards, back slightly hunched, murmuring "Kekekekeke" to myself at random times, and speaking in a low voice, I dared someone to bully me.

Pulling out the final touch, I took a scarlet amulet out of my bag. The other night it had been just a necklace, and a pretty one at that, but I had taken the chain off and polished the gem till it sparkled.

"It's a curse amulet!" "She's doing a curse!" "She's evil!" The whisperings swirled around me. It was actually quite fun. I should play dress-up more often.

"Alright, um, has anyone seen Kousuke-san today?" The teacher called out.

"Kekekekeke, I'm right here." I rose slowly out of my seat, making several people squirm. Murmurs of disbelief started flying around.

"That's her?" "She was such a lovely girl yesterday!" "What happened?" The teacher finally shushed the class and went on with the lessons. Once during math, a boy going to the washroom bumped against my desk. Letting out a nervous squeak, he didn't pay attention and stepped on a pencil, making him trip and fall.

"SHE CURSED HIM!" Was on the face of every kid in the class. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. The boy scrambled up and ran to the washroom. No one dared to bother me the entire day. Not even the teacher.

I had to go to the washroom so many times that day, when I absolutely could not hold in my laughter anymore. Just thinking that they were guessing I had gone to the bathroom to perform a ritual made me laugh harder. This was absolutely hilarious. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

Plus, as an added bonus, Tamaki didn't talk to me at all.

God, Umehito must have been living the dream life up till now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Procrastination wins again! Help me win the battle with your support from reviews! This time Procrastination and Writer's Block ganged up one me! Wah… :(**

**Thanks to ****akinaxxx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****Kairi the Strong****, and ****1topdog**** for being nice to me! **

**In this chapter you get to see more "friendship" from Nekozawa and Rin's weird relationship! I think that when they were small Rin used to bully Nekozawa… Oops… **

**Moving on, you get to learn a bit more about Hunny and Rin's little relationship. A little about Honey-Lemon Tea too. Honestly, I haven't had Honey-Lemon Tea before, but I tried some from my friend who had Honey-Lemon Green Tea Bubble Tea (long name…), and it was pretty good. This is where creativeness helps! I think this chapter might be slightly cracky.**

**Psst, I also mention NekozawaxRenge Love because I absolutely adore this crack pair. They are awesome together. **

**Wow, this A/N is so long today…**

**Disclaimer: Gah, I'm so tired. I don't want to write disclaimers anymore X(, but I also don't want to get sued…**

Chapter 4

"So tired…" I mumbled, getting out of my seat. Laughing all the time sure took a lot out of you. Rubbing my eyes, I gathered my textbooks.

Maybe being scary wasn't the exact dream life, especially in a fierce condition like high school. The first few hours had been pretty nice, but after having the teacher ignore my questions for the entire day, it was almost impossible to get anything done.

Plus, how did Umehito survive this bloody outfit? By lunch I was sweating buckets, completely derived of fluids.

Which only made my skin pale, which made me look scarier, which made the lunch lady scream in my face. Not fun.

When I went to buy a drink from the vending machine after suffering the "lunch lady incident", I drank it all thirstily. After trodding back to the cafeteria, I found the lunchroom eerily quiet.

Sensing something was wrong; I saw that the lunch lady had fell face first on the floor, after slipping on spilled milk.

Knowing that everyone blamed me, I quickly made my way out of there, ignoring the frightened faces of all the students that I passed.

This was getting a tiny bit annoying. Just a little.

Bumping into someone, I raised my head, preparing my fiercest glare, when I saw Umehito looking rather shocked at me.

"Wow, you've got the look down pat." He smiled a little.

"How the hell do you manage this life?" I began to complain.

"Tough first day? Come on, there's too much light here." Umehito led me to his clubhouse, empty except for the two of us.

"Umehito…" I complained like a child, whining about even the little things.

"You'll get used to it." Was his only answer when I finished.

"But I don't want to!" I whined.

"You really don't have a choice." He pointed out.

"Whatever, but it still isn't fun." I pouted.

"You're acting like a spoiled child."

"So what?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't like spoiled kids." He said bluntly.

"If you ask me, that little sister of yours is pretty spoiled."

"That's different. Kirimi is… special."

"Of course she is." I rolled my eyes. I should've known better than to criticize Umehito's perfect little sister whom he adored.

"Anyway, you chose to become scary. It's your entire fault, really."

"Shut up. I was trying to forget that part."

"Sorry." Umehito sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Umehito!" I gasped. "Could it be in all these years that we've been out of touch you've possibly grown what is commonly known as a… backbone?" I covered my mouth with my hands. "Unbelievable!"

"Shut up."

"Who could have possibly influenced you to become this way?"

"No one."

"A girl, perhaps?" I grinned as he blushed. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Her name is Houshakuji Renge…" He mumbled softly.

"Good job! You've finally got yourself someone who isn't scared of you!"

"In actual fact, she's the one that scares me…"

"Holy crap Umehito, I didn't know you liked Sadists!" I faked shock horror.

"It's nothing! We are nothing!" He blushed, waving his hands about.

"Che. How boring." I sighed as the bell rang. "Well, nice talking to you!"

"Bye." He mumbled. Grinning, I survived the rest of the day. Humming softly, I made my way slowly to the Host Club.

I was slowly moving towards Hunny's table. When I got there, Hunny greeted me with a cute smile and I gladly sat down.

"Good afternoon Rin-chan!" Hunny smiled, some cake on his cheek.

"Kekekekeke, Wonderful day, is it not?"

"Wah, Rin-chan, you're kind of different today…" Hunny tilted his head. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped in between us.

"Hunny-senpai! Be careful, she's going to curse you! Oh, and conversing with the enemy is bad!" Tamaki covered Hunny while still trying to stay as far from me as possible.

"Kekekeke, don't worry Tamaki-chan, this is just an act." I told them of my reasoning.

"Wah, Rin-chan's so good at acting!" Hunny gasped. Tamaki was still doubtful.

"Well, I am a member of the Zuka Club… Kekekekeke…" I smiled a little.

"That's right, I almost forgot!" Tamaki held out a rolled up piece of paper. I took it cautiously, unrolling it slowly. On the top in big bold letters read _Letter of War_. Skimming through it, I noticed Tamaki had signed his name at the bottom.

"Kekekekeke…" I laughed as I tore out the part around his name. "Now I have a signature of Tamaki-chan…" I stored in my pocket.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Tamaki started inching away.

"It's a secret." I put one finger to my lips. "Tamaki-chan."

"D-don't call me that!" He shuddered.

"I'm afraid I am incapable of following your request." I smiled sweetly.

"Protect yourself, my daughter!" He ran off.

"Nothing can help you now…" I wrote on the back of the letter of war.

"Rin-chan, I thought you said that you didn't know how to perform curses."

"I don't." Shrugging, I rolled the parchment back up.

"But you took Tama-chan's signature." Hunny looked confused.

"Hmm, Tama-chan, that nickname's not bad either…" I muttered to myself. "I'm not going to curse Tamaki-chan, I can promise you that." I told Hunny.

"Then what do you need his signature for?"

"Like I said, it's a secret." I smiled.

"Aww, Rin-chan won't tell me her secret! Takashi wants to know too, right?"

"Ah."

"Oh, right." I turned to Mori. "Good afternoon!" He nodded in return.

"But Rin-chan, you shouldn't always tease Tama-chan, it's not nice." Hunny said seriously. Looking into his big honey-coloured eyes, I melted.

"Alright, I won't make fun of him anymore." I grumbled.

"Yay! Now, what would Rin-chan like to drink?" Hunny smiled, moving on.

"You mean I get to choose?" This Host Club was crazy.

"Yup!" Hunny leaned forward, his big eyes shining, so close to my face.

"Uh…" I was sweating. He was too damn cute!

"What do you want?" He asked, not moving.

"Hunny…" Bloody Hell. Me and my big, fat mouth. What the hell caused that to happen? I desperately tried to think up an excuse.

"Hmm?" Hunny was still as close as ever, if not more so.

"Ah…" I scrambled for a name. "Honey-Lemon Tea."

"Ah, I'll go get it!" Getting out of his seat, Hunny ran to the kitchen. Sighing in relief, I looked around. Crap. Mori saw the whole freaking thing.

"Ah, Mori-senpai?" I cringed when he turned his stoic face around.

"Yes?" His deep voice rumbled.

"Could you maybe, not tell anyone about what just happened?" I bit my lip. When I thought all hope was lost, I caught a glimpse of a tiny smile playing on his lips. Tiny, but there nonetheless. I smiled back at him, brightness 100%.

"Rin-chan!" A high voice called out. I turned to see Hunny rushing back with a jug and some cups. Smiling at me, he poured a yellowy liquid out.

"Is this it?" He asked me hopefully. I raised the cup to my lips, and closed my eyes as I opened my lips to taste the drink.

Surprised, I relaxed my muscles and sat a little farther into my chair. The sweet yet slightly bitter taste was great. I had never tasted anything quite like it. It seemed to make me relax, calm down and think soothing thoughts.

Opening my eyes a crack, I saw Hunny happily chomping down on a piece of blueberry cheesecake. Watching both of us carefully, Mori had that almost undetectable smile on again.

Mmm, I think I could get used to Honey-Lemon Tea, I thought, closing my eyes again. Especially with company like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A new chapter? How could it be? It's a miracle! As you can see, even though I've been taking pills for my procrastination and writer's block, it didn't exactly go into effect very quickly. **

**A big thank you to ****akinaxxx****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan**** and ****Jack-chan88****! Huggles!**

**As requested, a little bit more romance for the RinxHunny fanatics out there. I guess you really wouldn't call it romance, but it is kind of cute I guess. You be the judge! **

**I don't know if this would be called a filler, it has pretty much nothing other than some fluffiness between Rin and the awesome Hunny. Tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Gah**

Chapter 5

A few days later, I went back to the Host Club. Instead of heading toward Hunny like usual and enjoying a nice cup of Honey-Lemon Tea, I made my way over to Kyouya.

"Is there something you would like, Rin?" His glasses glinted.

"Yes. If I could speak with Tamaki-chan, please."

"Just a moment." Kyouya led Tamaki away from his adoring customers, and practically dragged him over to me.

"What do you want?" Tamaki demanded, shaking slightly.

"This." I pulled out a piece of paper from under my cloak. "I'm just about to turn it in to the Principal. It's a little notice saying the entire Host Club is going on a little trip. Don't worry, I'm paying for everything." I smiled sweetly.

"Why would I ever agree to this? I need to protect my daugh-"

"Tamaki, you signed your name at the bottom." Kyouya pointed out.

"What? No I didn't…" Tamaki looked confusedly at the paper.

"Kekekekeke… You know, Tamaki-chan, it really is SO much easier to forge a signature when you have something to copy off of…"

"You evil woman!" Tamaki stared at me in horror.

"You are truly an honourable opponent." Kyouya's smile gave me chills.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi came up to us.

"We'll talk about this later." Kyouya responded while Tamaki sulked. Haruhi shrugged and walked back towards her customers.

"A trip? Wah, this is going to be so fun! Ne, Takashi?" Mori nodded his head. The Host Club had just ended, and Kyouya had explained the situation. Tamaki was still sulking.

"Where are we going?" One of the twins asked.

"Kekekekeke… We're going to an amusement park!"

"Eh? Really?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"You don't want to?" Hunny asked them with big, sad eyes.

"I think it will be fun." Haruhi spoke up.

"I'm glad you like it. I found a nice hotel near the amusement park. This trip will only be for 4 days, I just wanted to get to know you guys more." I smiled. "But there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to dress like a girl." Immediately Tamaki and the twins became interested. You could see them praying in their minds.

"Why?" Haruhi looked slightly put out.

"Well, I'm not going to have any fun if I'm the only girl with 7 really cool guys, in fact, I'm going to get hounded. So, either you are a girl with me, or I'll wear this scary costume and act more evil than usual." Now Tamaki was at Haruhi's side, showing his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." She sighed.

"And," I added. "I'm picking what clothes you're wearing." Tamaki now had tears of joy running down his cheeks, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I approve of you… for now."

I gently removed his hand from my shoulder. Staring at my hand with slight disgust, I looked around. "Anyone have a napkin?"

_2 Days Later_

"Haruhi! Do you have everything?" I asked, admiring my work. Haruhi frowned, wearing a light yellow tank top and light blue jeans.

"Yes… But do I really have to wear this?" She poked at her clothes.

"Of course! Girls have to look good, always!"

"Then what about you?" She pointed at my brown long-sleeve shirt and baggy jeans.

"Didn't I tell you already? The center of attention is supposed to be you, not me." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Throwing on a cap, I looked around for anything I forgot to pack.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" I bounced down the stairs and into the car. Haruhi took one look at the car and closed up. Gingerly trying to get into it without touching it in any way, she finally got settled.

"Rin-senpai?"

"I swear, if you call me that one more time…"

"I know, I know, sorry. Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Hunny-senpai?"

"Why do you ask?" I was amazed at how nonchalant I sounded.

"You're always looking at him with a dazed look." She said bluntly.

"Really?" I looked out the window, staring really hard at a weird mountain.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Tamaki-chan?"

"No. Why?" Her response made me laugh silently. Poor Tamaki-chan.

"You're always looking at him with a tired look."

"Shouldn't you be asking Kyouya-senpai this question?"

"Sweetie, I'm not a blockhead. I don't want to die."

"True." The rest of the ride was spent talking about St. Lobelia and the Zuka Club. To my surprise, when I recounted and talked about a lot of things, I wasn't even interested myself.

It sounded almost like a rehearsed speech a child was made to say by adults. And in a way, it was. It had been a week and a bit since I came to Ouran. Suffice to say, I had already loved it more than St. Lobelia.

"Rin?"

"What?"

"You've just repeated yourself. For the fifth time." Haruhi smiled.

"I guess I should concentrate a little more the next time I talk to you."

"The next time?"

"Yeah, we're here." I smiled as Haruhi peered out the window in confusion.

"But this isn't the airport…" She mumbled.

"Did I say we were taking a filthy public airplane?" I swear I heard her mumble something else about 'rich bastards' or something like that. Walking to where the others were gathering, I had my driver put our suitcases in the jet.

"Hi Haru-chan, Rin-chan!" Hunny waved happily. Tamaki and the twins were too busy trying to hide their blushes from Haruhi's sharp eyes. Perverts.

"Good morning!" I waved back at Hunny and Mori.

"Thanks for taking us on this trip!" Hunny climbed down from his perch on Mori's shoulders and hugged me.

I blushed, and caught Haruhi smiling to herself a little ways off. Ignoring her, I tried hugging Hunny back, which was sort of awkward, since he was a wee bit too short.

"It's…" I cleared my throat. "It's no problem, really."

"That's good!" He let go of me and took my hand. "I want to be the first one in the plane!" He yelled and I found myself being dragged at a very high speed towards the jet.

"Hey, there's no rush." I laughed as he plopped down on one of the seats.

"Rin-chan, you'll sit with me, right?" He looked at me hopefully.

"You don't want to sit with Mori-senpai?" I asked, hope slowly building.

"It's okay! I always sit with Takashi!" Hunny smiled. Smiling back like a fool, I sat next to him, trying not to look like this was the happiest moment in my life.

"No, Haruhi has to sit with daddy!" We heard a bunch of voices getting nearer. Kyouya and Haruhi smiled slightly at the sight of me and Hunny sitting together, but the twins and Tamaki were too busy arguing over Haruhi's seatmate.

Mori didn't say a word, didn't even give a second glance, just sat one row behind us and looked as stoic as ever.

In the end, much to the disappointment to the Haruhi Fan Club, Haruhi sat next to Mori as Kyouya calmly took care of the sulking Tamaki. The twins had an evil glint in their eyes, and I knew that Tamaki was not going to be able to have one minute of rest during the flight.

**Outsider's POV**

"Hunny-senpai, what are you doing…?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Nothing much!" Hunny responded cheerfully.

"But… you keep staring at Rin while she sleeps… and taking her hand…"

"That's because her hands are so cold, I need to warm them up!"

"Then why do you keep staring at her?"

"Haruhi. Rin is sleeping." Mori cut in, silencing them both.

"How interesting…" Kyouya smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yeah! I don't know if this is a late or early chapter, but it took me so long to write this! I write the usual ones in around 1 hour, but this probably took like 2 hours. I'm tired. **

**Thanks to ****akinaxxx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, and ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****!**

**In this chapter, things get a little bit crazy. Just in case, I warn you the swears get a little bit major in this chapter. I even throw in the F-bomb. **

**The chapter sort of goes like this: Cute-Fun-Drama-Rin spazzing out yet again. I love writing spaz scenes. I feel oddly calm once I finish them. Don't worry, there probably won't be more than like 1 more spaz scene in this story, unless you like spaz scenes, of course. Also, I have no idea how long this story's going to be. I'm guessing it won't be over until I get into double-digits, but I don't know for sure. **

**Please bear in mind Rin gets really high when she feels pressured. **

**Oh, and to all the Ronald's out there, sorry for this chapter. You'll se what I mean later.**

**Oh, and please remember, Ferris Wheels don't always have to be romantic. **

**This A/N is long…**

**Disclaimer: bleh**

Chapter 6

**Back To Rin's POV**

"Mmm, what time is it?" I stretched after having the most delicious sleep.

"Only 1 hour left!" Hunny responded from beside me, making me smile.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" Haruhi said, a sly look on her face.

"Uh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, only to have Haruhi smile innocently at me. Shrugging, I dug around in my bag for my book. Suddenly, a pink thing was pushed into my face.

"…Usa-chan?" I remembered the bunny Hunny always carried around with him. I stared at it suspiciously. Crap. I was jealous of a stuffed animal.

"Usa-chan wants a hug!" Hunny smiled. Before I knew it, I was hugging it a little tighter than normal. Die, bunny. He's mine, god damnit.

Well, not mine exactly… But he will be. I hope.

"Usa-chan is my favourite stuffie ever!" Hunny went on. I glared at the bunny.

"But my favourite people are…" Hunny counted on his fingers. "Takashi, Rin-chan, Haru-chan, Tama-chan…" I tuned out, smiling brightly.

"Who are your favourite people?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Ah… My family of course, Umehito, and you guys I guess." I mumbled.

"Eh? Umehito?" Hunny's smile had gotten a smidgeon smaller.

"My friend. Ah… I think you know him as Nekozawa." I smiled lightly.

"Oh…" Hunny paused. "I have to go to the washroom!" Hunny got out of his seat, taking his bunny from me. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I turned around to face Mori.

"Mitsukuni is…" Mori seemed to be thinking of the right word. A loud THUNK came from the washroom. "…Jealous."

"But… He… No… Eh…" I stuttered, going red. I immediately buried myself in my book. Hmm… I never knew that Sodium Chloride was salt…

"I'm back!" Hunny smiled, returning to his usual self. I smiled back, and we spent the rest of the flight doing small talk. I learned that Hunny had even more of a little-sibling complex than Umehito. I didn't think it was possible.

"We are now arriving at the destination." The PA system boomed. Strapping on our seatbelts, we waited patiently for the plane to land.

"We're here!" Hunny cried, jumping out of his seat.

"So, shall we go to the hotel first, before heading to the rides?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" Hunny agreed excitedly. We arrived at the hotel shortly, and I led Haruhi to our shared room, dragging my suitcase exhaustedly.

"You look tired." Haruhi remarked.

"Don't worry, once I get to the rides, I'll get really hyped up."

"Alright then." We all started walking towards the amusement park, which was only a few blocks away, about 5 minutes later.

As I saw the tip of the biggest rollercoaster, I started getting more and more energized.

"Let's ride that! And that! Oh, that one too!" Hunny and I chanted.

"Why don't you two go tackle all the rides like maniacs together? I don't think anyone here can match your enthusiasm." Kyouya sighed.

"Hey, watch it. You're sounding older and older, Kyouya." I laughed.

"Let's go, Rin-chan!" Once again, I was dragged by a smaller, cuter person at a high speed.

"Two tickets please." I panted, out of breath.

"Alright. Will that be one child and one student?" The bubble-gum blowing ticket girl asked lazily.

"Um…" I looked at Hunny. He stared at me. "Make that two students."

"Alright. Have a nice day." I picked up the two tickets and then we were off again, rushing past the gates and into the first ride we saw.

Which, consequently, was a Merry-Go-Round.

"Wheee! Mommy look! I'm on a pony!" This little girl next to me was screeching.

"Rin-chan! I'm on a seahorse!" I chuckled as I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to see a beaming Hunny.

"Let's go on that one next!" I pointed randomly. It turned out to be a Ferris Wheel.

"Okay!" Hunny bounded over to the long line. Laughing, I followed him.

When we finally got on one, I sighed. It was really pretty. Lowering the window, I took a deep breath of fresh air.

And then I realized how awkward the atmosphere was.

"Hey, I think I see Haruhi and them down there…" I pointed.

"Really?" Hunny jumped up and headed to the open window. Of course, this caused the box-thingy we were in to shake, causing Hunny to trip, causing him to fall on me, causing me to scream and wave my hands in the air.

Which, lastly, caused Usa-chan to fall out the window.

And of course, we were on the highest point of the Ferris Wheel.

"Usa-chan!" We both screamed. Scrambling to get off each other, I fell on the ground of the box-thingy. Hunny just stared out the window blankly.

"Hunny…" I looked down, trying to think of something to say. Looking up again, I blinked. Huh?

HE WAS GONE. HOLY FRICKING CRAP.

I tried to calm down. He couldn't have jumped. Could he?

Trying to get up, I screamed. Stupid ankle was sprained.

What to do now? I looked around. Dragging myself close to a wall, I reached up and punched the "call" button.

"Hello, Ronald speaking. How may I help-"

"YOU CAN START BY STOPPING THE DAMN FERRIS WHEEL AND MAKING SURE MY FRIEND HASN'T BEEN SQUISHED ON THE TOP OF SOME SORT OF BOX-THINGY BELOW US-"

"Ma'am. Please calm down-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU STOP THE FERRIS WHEEL AND CHECK FOR MY FRIEND! STOP IT RIGHT THIS DAMN MINUTE-"

"Ma'am. Have you seen where he landed-"

"IF I DID WOULD I BE SCREAMING AT YOU WHICH, I MUST SAY, HAS NO PURPOSE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT HELPING MY PROBLEM ONE GOD DAMN-"

"Ma'am, please do not use foul language-"

"I WILL SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! MY FRIEND IS PROBABLY DEAD, MY ANKLE HURTS LIKE HELL, MY THROAT HURTS, AND YOU, RONALD, ARE NOT EVEN HELPING ME-"

"Ma'am-"

"DON'T MA'AM ME, BASTARD! STOP THE DAMN FERRIS WHEEL-"

"Ma'am-"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY FREAKING MANNERS YOU LITTLE-"

"MA'AM! YOUR BOX HAS REACHED THE BOTTOM! IF YOU COULD PLEASE GET OUT NOW!"

"Oh." With the help of a rather kind attendant I got out of the box. "Do you know a Ronald?" I asked him, smiling slightly.

"Uh, yes."

"Can you tell him he was an inconsiderate bastard, and if I ever meet that god damn bitch in real life, I will punch his godforsaken face until it's inside out?" I smiled sweetly.

He stared at me, then quickly walked away, murmuring "Have a nice day."

"Bloody Hell." I stumbled around until I found a ledge to grab on to. Walking along the ledge while wincing in pain, I looked around wildly for a familiar face. Anyone.

I had walked around and around the Ferris Wheel for 5 minutes, and I was ready to cry. Noticing a sign above my head, I looked at it desperately.

"Lost in the Crowd? Need Help? Call Us!" Below, there was a huge phone number written in bright red.

I grabbed my phone and whimpered. This was my last hope.

Dialing the number quickly, I put the phone to my ear and prayed.

"Hello, Ronald speaking. How may I help you?"

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the delay for the chapter! To make up for it, I made this one a little longer than usual! I hope this chapter amuses you as much as it did for me while I was writing it!**

**Thanks to ****akinaxxx****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****1topdog**** and ****cranberryben****!**

**I'm thinking this story is getting to be more and more crack with each chapter… I'm really going to have to start quickening the story. I think they're still getting through the first month of Rin's sentence. And she still hasn't done much persuading…**

**Come to think of it, I bet if I took out all of Rin's spazzing scenes and replaced them with persuading tidbits about St. Lobelia and a little bit of bonding between Rin and Haruhi, there might actually be a chance Haruhi would say yes to going to St. Lobelia's.**

**Well, you never know. Maybe Haruhi will pick St. Lobelia's after all. I've seen crazier things happen.**

**But don't worry; there will definitely be more crack and spazzing from Rin! I don't think anyone will be able to read long, boring girl bonding scenes after reading so many rants. And swears. Can't forget we're rated T here!**

**Disclaimer: in my dreams**

Chapter 7

"Ma'am…"

"What?" I snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"Ronald, is it really any of your business?"

"But Ma'am, I strongly do not recommend sitting…"

"Ronald. Let me teach you two words I find extremely useful for dealing with you. Fuck. Off."

"That was inappropriate."

"If I wanted to be chums with you, you'd know it by now."

"Please get off of there."

"But my ankle hurts."

"That doesn't mean you can just sit on the Mini Golf course."

"The grass is very comfortable."

"It's not allowed."

"You really think I give a shit?"

"You swear a lot."

"So?"

"You're a lady. Ladies should mind their language."

"You're a man. Men shouldn't know how ladies should behave."

"Once again, you're being inappropriate."

"Once again, do I look like I give a shit?"

"Rude."

"Shit."

"Rude."

"Shit."

"Rude."

"This is hopeless."

"I'd advise you to be kinder to me."

"Why would that be?"

"I have the responsibility to take you home. So, I am not moving one step until you apologize."

"Sorry, my darling Ronald." I batted my eyelashes and smiled.

Sighing, he held out a hand to pull me up. I looked at it with disgust.

"Thanks." I managed to hoist myself. "Lead the way." I brushed off the dirt from my pants and looked expectantly at him.

"Do you need support?" He looked uneasy.

"No." After I said it, he seemed to breathe sigh of relief.

"Let's go." I followed him silently throughout the park. Wincing with each step, I swore to never ride a damn Ferris Wheel again. Ever. But deep down inside I knew that if Hunny asked me with those big brown eyes, I would say yes without a moment's hesitation.

But he was an exception. Because the person who can resist those eyes and that face must be a demon. Or Kyouya. Same thing.

"…gates." I bumped into Ronald, who had been talking to someone. Stretching my neck, I tried to see who it was. Damn, this Ronald dude had big shoulders. I couldn't see a thing.

"What was that?" He turned around to face me.

"Nothing." I muttered.

Shrugging, we walked on. I kept on thinking of Hunny until a thought struck me.

What if he was really injured?

I know, I'm a damn idiot for not thinking of this sooner, considering I was madly in love with him, but I had other things on my mind.

A bunch of strange scenarios began running through my head. I saw images of Hunny on the ground, soaked with blood, Hunny hurled across the sky by a big wind, Hunny in a coffin…

ARGH! I tried to be more sensible.

All I got was an image of Hunny falling on top of a pretty girl, landing them in a very compromising position…

"JHEBFHIGSG!" I moaned into my hands.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I heard Ronald ask.

"Keep going, shithead." I couldn't help it. I didn't like being a crazy, mad woman, but I had some serious drama going on in my head.

So, being the kind person that I am, I took all of my anger out on Ronald.

You know you would have done it too.

So, we kept on walking, him leading the way, me occasionally burying my head into my hands and making an incomprehensible noise. By the time we got to the gates, I was fully aware people were staring at us and whispering.

And why wouldn't they?

My hair and clothes were a mess, I was limping very visibly, I was groaning to myself again and again, and I was following very obediently behind a guy in a dazzling orange vest with "CALL US 4 HELP" imprinted on in dark black, followed by a number in bright blue.

Needless to say, it was hideous beyond words.

Looking down at the ground, I urged Ronald to go faster silently. Surely, it would kill my ankle, but the sooner we got out of here, the better.

Of course, Ronald didn't receive my heartfelt plea.

Cursing Ronald, I gently stepped on his heels.

Wow, Ronald screamed like a girl.

Which only earned us even more stares and whispers.

"Faster, dipshit." I murmured in the quietest command I could muster.

"What about your leg?" He whispered back.

"Did I not say faster? Faster!" I whispered fiercely.

To my surprise, Ronald actually listened, for once. We began to slowly increase our pace, until we were power-walking. I already knew that my face probably looked like one in great pain, but I didn't care.

Scenarios of Hunny were gone. My eyes became dizzy; I couldn't even picture his face anymore. Pity, because what a face it was…

I couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing I could see now was a slightly blurry image of Ronald's back, and my body had become numb.

I ached to stop and just lie down on the cold sidewalk, but there was one thing that kept me going.

My beautiful, comfortable bed.

I could already picture myself falling onto it, burying my face into the clean sheets…

"…is it?" I heard Ronald say before bumping into his back.

"Huh?" I answered, dazed.

"Where is your hotel?" He repeated, slowly, like I was retarded.

Reeling off the address, I ignored the cry of pain my muscles gave as we started walking again.

Noticing Ronald had slowed the pace, I pushed on his back. The last thing I wanted was to spend more time out here with Ronald's back blocking my view of anything in front of me.

In what seemed like forever, we had arrived at the hotel. Stopping myself from bumping into him yet again, I poked his back, indicating for him to move aside.

"Anything to say?" Ronald asked me.

"Thanks." I marched up the steps. "Ronald." I added as I turned around to smile at him before going into the hotel.

Man, the look on his face was priceless. He seemed amazed I could manage to say a sentence without swearing.

Grunting as I dragged my body towards the elevator, my strength gave out and I slumped against the elevator walls thankfully.

Moaning when the _ding_ was heard, I wearily stepped out.

"RIN!" My ears rang with the loud scream. The Host Club had been assembled in the hallway, like some kind of emergency meeting.

After all gathering in Tamaki's room, I explained what had happened and got my leg checked by Kyouya.

He claimed it to be a light sprain, and it was bandaged up nicely.

Then, all hell broke loose. I had to go through a maniacal lecture from Tamaki, a stern one from Haruhi, a detailed description of how much time was wasted while trying to find me from Kyouya, and finally Hunny stepped up to me with a serious face.

"Hold up." I stopped Hunny.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

"You have no right to lecture me. At all." I crossed my arms.

"Why?" Hunny looked puzzled.

"Are you kidding me? You jumped off a Ferris Wheel!" I started ranting.

"But…"

"No buts! At least give me some kind of warning or something!"

"Usa-chan…"

"Is Usa-chan more important than your own life?" I started to shout.

"Why are you blowing this so out of proportion?" Hunny pouted.

"Because I was worried to death about you!" I pinched his cheeks, stretching them out as far as they could go.

"Why?" He managed.

"Because you jumped out of a freaking FERRIS WHEEL! Don't you get it? Do you know how worried I was? I don't think so!" I released his cheeks.

"But," He rubbed his cheeks. "Why were you so worried?"

"Because I love you, you freak!" I fumed. "And I have since forever! So next time you jump out of something very high up in the sky, think twice or I will freaking jump out after you, and if we both live, then I will take the pleasure of killing you myself!"

"So, you like me?"

"Are you deaf? Of course I do! If I didn't, then why the hell would I be spazzing out right now? You and I both know all too well I couldn't care less if that idiot Tamaki jumped off a skyscraper!"

"Then, you want to go on a date?"

"When and where?"

"How about tomorrow at 10:00 am?"

"Done!" I stormed into my room, slamming the door.

**Outsider's POV**

"What just happened?" Haruhi stared at the door in shock.

"More importantly, did Rin even know she agreed to a date?" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow.

"3… 2… 1…" Hunny counted down, smiling sweetly.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Rin threw open her door, face red with embarrassment. "You… Me… Date…?" She stuttered, blushing.

"See you at 10!" Hunny skipped into his room.

"KJDNFJNFJESNGJENG!"

**A/N Oh yes, it just happened! Little Rin just got asked out on a date! Hunny better treat her right in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Oh Hell, this chapter was really late. I try to upload every three days, but it just doesn't work out that great. Please forgive me!**

**I gave a squeal of happiness the other day. It was like an explosion of new people had checked out this story! Thanks to ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****freyasakura****, ****akinaxxx****, ****, ****cranberryben****, ****SweetInsanity89****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****XxFallingxxAngelxX****, ****miamaya6**** and ****SxStrawberry****! **

**Sorry, no spazzing in this chapter. Just a lot of fluffy fluffiness. Maybe a tiny tantrum in the beginning courtesy of Rin, but no real OMG KILL!!!! spazzing. **

**Also, I would like to take a moment for a special announcement.**

**Ronald died. **

**Not literally, but I'm thinking he won't come back into the story anymore. So, last chapter was the last spaz-fest between Rin and Ronald. (I guess that means Tamaki-chan is going to have to take on all of Rin's wrath alone. Oh well.)**

**And now, a goodbye speech from Rin.**

**Ronald was a good man. He was unusually calm, and could keep his anger down even when random girls started swearing at him. Here lies the body of a bitching mother-fucking bastard. Rest in peace, dipshit. Amen.**

**Disclaimer: hah. **

Chapter 8

"Good morning, hell…" I murmured as I yawned and stretched. Taking a sleepy glance at the alarm clock, I sighed. 9:46.

"Ow…" I rubbed my throat. It felt a little sore.

Rising from out of bed, I felt a slight sting of pain from my ankle. While putting toothpaste on my toothbrush, I groggily tried to remember what had caused such pain.

Brushing my teeth, I gazed into the mirror dozily. I felt like I had forgotten something.

Hmm… let's see… Hurting ankle… Sore throat… 9:46…

Springing out of the bathroom to grab the alarm clock, I checked.

9:47.

Damn the world.

I rummaged the closet, digging for clothes to put on. After a few minutes, I was satisfied as I looked in the mirror.

Dark green sweater with black jeans. It would have to do.

Running around to fix my hair and finish brushing my teeth, I suddenly gave out a cry of pain. I had forgotten about my ankle.

Putting on a new bandage, I raced back to the bathroom. Checking my watch that I had thrown on, I cursed.

9:58.

Leaving my hair down, I picked up my bag that I had thrown miscellaneous things into.

A banana, my wallet, more bandages, a first aid kit, a cell phone that wasn't mine…

I flipped the top off. Hmm, judging from the picture on the main screen (which was a rather ugly teddy bear); I guessed it was Tamaki's.

Meh, I'd return it later.

I pushed open the door and sat calmly in a nearby chair, trying not to look like I had just woken up and had a minor fit.

**A little while later****, in an Outsider's POV**

"Where's Rin-chan?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"She's sulking." Haruhi responded.

"Eh? Why?" Hunny's eyes went wide.

"She forgot it was Daylight Savings Time today."

"So she woke up an hour early?" Hunny giggled.

"No, she also read the clock wrong. She woke up 2 hours early."

"Tell me, Hunny-senpai…" Hikaru popped out.

"…What do you see in her again?" Kaoru finished.

"You don't know?" Hunny smiled, leaving the others confused.

**Rin's POV**

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was." Hunny tilted his head.

"Then why are you grinning like a fool?"

"Because Rin-chan looks cute!" He said innocently.

"You're the cute one." I muttered, looking away.

"So, let's go!" Hunny tugged on my arm.

"Just a second." I went over to Tamaki. "Here. I found it." I handed him his cell phone.

"Thanks." He smiled, and flipped it open. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Rin-chan, what did you do?" Hunny asked suspiciously.

"SHE CURSED IT!" Tamaki screamed, dropping the phone. You could see that I had tampered with the main picture, making it a rather scary photo of me grinning like a serial killer.

"You didn't really think that I wouldn't take my anger on something, did you?" I tugged on Hunny's arm. "Time to go now!"

"Rin-chan, no being mean to Tama-chan, okay?" He said sternly.

"Then you have to promise you won't jump off high places anymore."

"Okay." We smiled at each other. I heard a few whistles from the twins.

"Alright, let's go!" I laughed as we raced down the hotel stairs instead of taking the elevator, my ankle suddenly not hurting anymore.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hunny asked once we were out.

"Hmm, how about something to eat?"

"Okay!" And we were off again. Screw strolling. We were running up and down the streets like kids. Suddenly, Hunny stopped to look at me.

"Rin-chan, do you even know where we can get food?"

"To be honest, no." Hunny laughed at my answer.

"How about there?" He pointed at a nearby café.

"Sure." Walking up to the small café, we went in, breathing the smell of coffee into our lungs. It was a bright, cheerful little place, and I found myself smiling widely as we sat down at a table.

"Rin-chan, this all looks so good…" Hunny smiled happily while drooling at the menu. Laughing, I looked it over.

Wow, those cakes did look good…

"Rin-chan, how many can I eat?" Hunny looked at me hopefully.

"Ah…" I pondered. "How about… 3?" Seeing the sudden depression that struck Hunny made me think it over.

"No more than 4." I declared, getting a happier look from Hunny. I looked at the menu once again. Hmm…

My eyes darted to the drinks section.

Yes! There was Honey-Lemon Tea! I whistled a small victory tune.

"Hello, how are you today?" A voice startled me. I looked up to see a girl smiling at us.

"I'm good, how are you?" I replied, Hunny was too busy drooling at the menu.

"Good. So, what would you like today?"

"Ah… A blueberry cheesecake and a Honey-Lemon Tea please."

"I'll have a chocolate parfait, a crème brulee, an éclair, a strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry smoothie!" Hunny burst in excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"Are you sure?" The girl eyed him curiously.

"He can eat a lot." I assured her.

"Okay then." She shrugged and left.

"Are you always hyper like this when you go to a café?" I laughed.

"No, I'm extra happy because Rin-chan's here!"

"Hunny, I'm afraid you're hanging around Tamaki-chan too much…" I muttered under my breath. God, he was a real charmer.

"Eh?" Hunny tilted his head slightly.

"Nothing, nothing." I waved my hand in the air.

"What colour do you like, Rin-chan?" Hunny asked after a moment.

"I like green, what about you?"

"I like pink! It's the colour of strawberries and Usa-chan!" Again with the damn bunny. I swear, if it didn't make Hunny so happy, I would've ripped it to shreds long ago.

"Yeah, pink is a good colour…" But red, the colour of blood is not too bad either. Maybe in this case it would be pure white, the colour of stuffing…

"Chika likes blue! Takashi likes…" Hunny went on and on as I listed ways off in my head of 'natural' ways for stuffed animals to die. It was possible, right?

"…and Tama-chan likes purple!" I did a double take.

"Purple?" How feminine. Maybe he was gay, after all.

"Yeah, he says it looks good on him!" Purple… I could use this…

"And tell me, anything else Tamaki-chan likes?" I smirked.

"Why?" Hunny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um… I want to get Tamaki-chan something for his birthday!"

"Rin-chan… it was in April…" Hunny stared at me suspiciously.

"Oops." I smiled apologetically. Thankfully, the girl came just then with all the cakes. Hunny's face was absolutely adorable as the girl set down all the different cakes in front of him.

"Enjoy!" She smiled, and left.

"Itadakimasu!" Hunny said, and then started digging in. His fork moved quickly, his smile growing wider every second.

I sipped my Honey-Lemon Tea and took a few bites of my cheesecake. It was so peaceful in that little café. I stretched out my leg, adjusting it so that nothing would hurt my ankle.

If I had ever imagined my perfect date, it definitely wouldn't have been like this.

Yes, this was so much better.

With Hunny chomping down on cakes, a little chatter and bustling going around the room, and my glass of Honey-Lemon Tea in my hand, it faintly reminded me of the Host Club.

Yeah, it felt just like a few days before, in the Host Club.

I smiled at Hunny from across the table.

Except everything was different now.

**An hour later**

"Wait, Rin-chan!" Hunny called out as I was about to cross the road.

"What?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"You must always hold hands while crossing the street." He replied solemnly, holding out his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow… I just noticed how long this fic is… ****the longest story I ever wrote was 9 chapters, so this will be an interesting experience. I have almost no commitment ability, so be glad I even update anymore haha.**

**Moving on, thanks to ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****freyasakura****, ****Akalagirl23****, ****akinaxxx****, ****cranberryben**** and ****Kuromi Uchiha****!**

**I can't do it. I love Ronald too damn much. I guess I revived the bastard. I think I'm too soft-hearted.**

**So, I decided to write a dramatic filler! Whoo! In this filler, we go back to the present, where Rin is telling her kidnapper the story of how she got kidnapped. It shows how much Rin has changed in the years, but only a bit.**

**It also has a bit dramatic edge in the end. Please read the A/N at the bottom when you're finished and tell me your opinion on the matter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: yeah right**

Chapter 9

**Back in the 'Kidnapping Room'**** (in the Present)**

The stupid idiot started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I snapped, annoyed I had to stop my story.

"This Ronald character, you really hated him, huh?"

"No shit. He deserved to drown in the gutter."

"Deserved? Why the past tense?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Because if there's really a God, then that bastard is dead."

"Was he that bad?" He smirked slightly.

"An insult to the human race." I sniffed.

"But wasn't he the one who brought you home?"

"That," I huffed. "Is irrelevant."

"What about how he never swore back at you?"

"I didn't swear violently." I frowned to see the idiot hunch over with laughter.

"If that's not swearing violently, then I don't know what is." He drawled.

"Shut up. It's not like I had a choice."

"How so?"

"When I spaz, I tend to swear. It's like that for everyone, right?"

"Not everyone spazzes on the drop of a dime, lady."

"I'm different. I'm special."

"If you say so."

"Besides, he was so rude to me! Calling me ma'am when I was probably a good 5 years younger!"

"That's actually called having good manners."

"Not in my books."

"Your books are short a few pages."

"Was that an insult?"

"Maybe."

"Bitch."

"And come to think of it, he wasn't really mean or rude to you either."

"Why are you so concerned about the damned Ronald?" I exploded. "Are you gay and strangely attracted to him?" A look of horror took over her face. "Wait… are you guys in a relationship?"

"Don't worry, I'm strictly straight…" He paused. "_Rin-chan_."

"Don't call me that!" I narrowed my eyes.

"But you seem to be fine when certain little blonde kids call you that, Rin-chan."

"You're such a bastard."

"I try."

"You know what?" I suddenly stopped. "I don't even know your name…"

"That's a good thing."

"Tell me your name." He didn't seem scared. "Or I will kill you."

"Oh, scary, scary." He mocked fear.

"Just say it, knucklehead."

"Fine." He smiled lightly. "My name's Ronald. How may I help you?"

**Ronald's POV**

I didn't really know what her reaction would be. But from the little time I had spent with her I knew it would be… different from what a normal person would do.

She didn't do anything.

She just sat there.

She didn't even call me a bitch.

I thought she was too shocked to say anything.

Then she lunged.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T YOU PULL YOUR 'HOW MAY I HELP YOU' SHIT ON ME, BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE RONALD; YOU'RE SO BITCHY AND IMPOLITE, JUST KIDNAPPING ME OUT OF THE SUDDEN, AND NOT BUYING ME A FUCKING MOCHA ICE CREAM! STOP DODGING LIKE A BABY AND LET ME STRANGLE YOU LIKE A MAN, YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

I calmly dodged and in a few seconds I had her handcuffed.

"Let. Me. Go." She snarled. Somehow, it was the scariest threat yet.

"Lady, I'd rather not be strangled so early in my life."

"I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You." She stared coldly into my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." I chuckled as I tied her to the chair. "You've gotten calmer over the years, Rin-chan."

"I went to an anger management class…" She said through gritted teeth.

"So far it's working."

"You've gotten worse, fucker. I didn't think that you could get more impolite." She seethed.

"I was actually quite nice to you before."

"YOU CALL THAT NICE? I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU WHAT'S NICE-"

"Calm down, Rin-chan."

"HOW-"

"You don't want all those anger management classes to go to waste, now do you?" To be honest, that girl was freaking me out.

"HOW…" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "How…" Her voice quivered with anger as she glared at me. "How the fuck am I supposed to eat my Mocha ice cream when I'm handcuffed?"

I sighed. Some people just aren't meant to change. Shaking my head, I went to find Mocha ice cream.

When I got back from the convenience store, my mouth dropped open.

She was not on the chair.

She didn't have the handcuffs on anymore.

And she was watching my TV.

I knew she was different. Just… not this much.

"You're finally back, bitch." Grabbing the grocery bag from me, she dug around in it.

"And when did you start living here?" I drawled.

"My wrists started hurting so I decided to take the handcuffs off." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Are you the Incredible Hulk or something?"

"Ronald. You must learn to respect the decisions of others." She wagged her finger in my face.

"Fine. Whatever." I turned the TV off. "So, are you going to finish the story anytime soon?"

"What story?" She asked, mouth full of ice cream. So instead, it sounded more like this: "Vut sory?"

"The one you began, and then stopped all of a sudden?"

"Oh, you mean the one which you oh-so-politely interrupted?"

"Take your pick, lady."

"Maybe when I feel like it. Your phone's ringing, by the way." She turned the TV back on. I shook my head as I went to answer the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ronald. It's Sako."

"Yeah?" I lowered my voice slightly.

"Is she dead yet?" I looked at Rin. She was a pain in the ass, she swore constantly, and she had no manners.

But she was a good kid.

"Why do you want to know?" I answered.

"Ronald." She sounded exasperated. "The plan was to lure her quietly to sleep, then kill her. Painless and quick. I got those sleeping drugs just for you because you're such a spineless coward when you have to kill people."

"Why does she have to die?" I gently coaxed.

"She has a bounty of 200,000 Yen on her head."

I stared at Rin, rocking out to the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants (0.0 the Japanese version?). "How?"

"The whole Mitsukuni family is after her. Apparently she broke into their house or something, and threatened a few people with a knife."

I blinked. Speechless, I sighed. "Oh geez, look at the time. Spongebob Squarepants is on. Man, I love that show. Bye-bye now."

"Ronald-" I hung up, making my way over to Rin.

Turning the TV off, I led her back to the chair.

"Hey what are you do-" She tugged on my arm.

"You're finishing the story."

"But I don't want-"

"You're finishing it."

"I'm tired-"

"Now."

Her face darkened. I thought she was going to explode on me again. Instead, she gave this weird questioning look.

For some reason, I understood.

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay… so where was I?" Her voice cracked. "Right. The date with Hunny was awesome…"

**A/N Okay, so this is where I'd like some opinions! Should I skip a few chapters, and get right into the action? Or would you like to see a bunch of pointless fillers leading up to the drama?**

**Might I remind you that since Ronald is pretty much dead, the fillers will not have many spaz scenes, and instead I might have to introduce new, mean characters to spice it up?**

**And frankly, that makes my head ache. Creating a mean character means you have to have a base. And I have the perfect person to base it off of. I just don't like thinking of that person. Bleh. I know, I'm lazy. But if you guys, the readers, want that to happen, then I'll do it anyways. I'm such a wonderful person. If only the world had more people like me...**

**I'm so brain-dead right now. Ignore whatever nonsense spews out onto this fic. **

**Anyways, please tell me what you want to happen, because I think it's your opinion that matters the most!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Oh my god I died and went to fangirl heaven two times today. First, I checked my inbox and went: "HOLY FUCKING SHITTTTTTT!" Don't worry, I meant it in a good way. I had seen that ****catgirl333**** had favourited my story! **

**Of course, that might not sound like a big deal to most of you, but ****catgirl333**** had been the FIRST EVER PERSON THAT DID ANYTHING WITH MY FANFICS! She was the first person that I had received a message from FanFiction going '… has … your story …'! So I was majorly happy about that. And what better way to express my feelings than writing a new chapter?**

**Before I get all excited about my second fangirl experience, let's start with the thank yous! Thanks to ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****freyasakura****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****catgirl333****, ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx**** and ****Rinwei****!**

**Alright. So I decided to write a bunch of nonsense fillers, and with that I created a new character. I was busily writing it and just named him 'Mashima Hiro' without giving much thought. And then while I was editing it I practically squealed. **

**For those of you who don't know, Mashima Hiro is the mangaka of brilliant works such as ****Fairy Tail****, ****Rave****, ****Monster Soul****, and so many others. LOVE HIM LIKE CRAZY! **

**Okay. Fangirl moment over. For now.**

**DID I MENTION THIS FANFIC WENT INTO DOUBLE-DIGITS?!?!**

**I swear, I got seriously high on Microsoft Word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or Mashima Hiro (SQUEAL) **

Chapter 10

It was almost annoying to go back to the Host Club after our vacation at the amusement park.

True, we had to go back eventually, but that wasn't what was bothering me.

It was the Host Club. Or more particularly, the fangirls.

Hell, I was okay with them in general, despite the nagging feeling to knock their heads together every once in a while, but they were nice on the most part.

But I was jealous as hell watching them gathering around Hunny.

So far my only enemy had been the bunny. And I couldn't even handle that.

As it stared at me from in Hunny's arms, I felt like it was taunting me.

Damn bunny.

"Rin, why are you here?" Haruhi asked from across the table.

"I'm here to visit you, of course!" I smiled.

"But you seem like you'd much rather be over there."

"Psh." I dismissed the notion like it was impossible.

"Why don't you ask Hunny-senpai to stop being a Host?"

"Hell no." I stared at her from under my dark cloak. "First, I'd get absolutely hounded by fangirls, and when they get jealous, there is nothing they won't do." I sighed. "Secondly, if Hunny was to quit, then so would Mori, and that would mean I'd take away 2 Hosts. Which would ultimately get Kyouya annoyed. And only fools would think it'd be okay to get on Kyouya's bad side."

"You've thought this over quite a lot." Haruhi sipped her tea.

"Huh? No, not really." Although the dark circles under my eyes proved me wrong. Not that anyone could see them under my bangs, of course.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Haruhi switched the topic.

"Well, I might as well answer any questions you have about St. Lobelia's."

"Alright then…" We talked for a while, when suddenly I felt a cup being pushed into my hand.

"Drink up, you look tired!" Hunny said, before bounding off to his table.

"How did he see you were tired? I can barely see your face." Haruhi wondered out loud.

"I don't know." I smiled happily to myself to find out that it was Honey-Lemon Tea. Trust Hunny to know when I'm tired.

"Well, how many weeks are there left now until your deadline?"

"Let's see…" I counted in my mind. "It hasn't even been a month!"

"Wow, it feels like you've been here for so much longer…"

"Yeah…" We absentmindedly stared into space.

"Well well well, it hasn't taken you very long to capture Hunny." Haruhi smiled.

"I really would like you a lot more if you didn't bring up topics like these."

"Here comes Tamaki-senpai." She tried to distract me. It worked.

"Tamaki-chan!" I turned around, smiling sweetly. "Come on, show some love for your favourite wielder of dark magic!" I stretched out my arms, inviting a hug.

"EEP!" Was his answer, much to my disappointment.

"Is it so much to ask for a hug?" I widened my eyes innocently.

"Stay away!" He flinched. I paused, noticing a rather stern disapproving glance Hunny was giving me.

"Fine, break my heart." I sighed dramatically and sat back down.

"Rin, you've got to stop freaking him out." Haruhi sighed.

"Meh, it's amusing." I shrugged.

"You're way too carefree."

"Maybe you're just too tense."

"Will going to St. Lobelia's make me less tense?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. In fact, I stopped spazzing out after the age of 8. And now in the span of 2 and a half weeks I've managed to spaz at least 3 times. Ouran Academy has made me a lot more relaxed."

"So why don't you just come here?"

"What?" I blinked at Haruhi.

"Obviously, you're not making a great impression for your school. So, when you get booted out, why don't you come here?"

"Seriously? I never thought of that before." I pondered the idea.

"I really don't know if you're dense or smart sometimes."

"Oh don't worry; it's a Rin-thing." Came a voice from behind me.

"Haha, if this weren't the Host Club, I'd think that was some bastard from my old school." I laughed.

"Glad to know I've moved up from 'bitch' to 'bastard'."

"Oh shit." I ordered myself not to turn around. "Haruhi, does the person behind me have ruffled, messed up brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and is freakishly tall?"

"Yeah."

"You fucking stalker!" My eyes bulged.

"Aw, and after I searched so hard to find you." I felt two arms drape around me.

"Hiro-kun…" I warned. "You do know I could break your neck in 5 different ways without any feeling of remorse, right?"

"Oh, you've improved! It used to only be 4 ways!"

"Who is he?" Haruhi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Former classmate who used to stalk me." I grumbled as I tried to get his arms off of me.

"Stalking is a form of love."

"Yeah. A creepy form." I pinched the back of his hand. "Get off. Personal bubble."

"You're still so violent." Hiro sighed in admiration.

"You're popping my fucking bubble."

"What's going on?" Kyouya made his way over.

"This dude's bothering me." I pointed backwards at Hiro.

"Mashima Hiro (OMFG OMFG), Class 2-B, just transferred today."

"Woah. He's even more stalker-ish than me!"

"What is a guy doing here, anyways?" Haruhi muttered.

"I'm here to see my darling Rin!" Hiro squealed.

"Barf." Was my comment on the matter.

"If you could please leave the premises, Mashima-san." Kyouya smiled.

"Why?" I could tell from his voice he was pouting.

"Leave. Or we'll make you." Kyouya smiled again.

"Fine." Hiro whined and left.

"Wow, it looks like you're on the receiving end of major puppy-love." Haruhi noted. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"That's because when he fell in love with me, he read a whole bunch of shoujo manga for advice." I closed my eyes.

"Why didn't you look at him?"

"That bastard has the most manipulative puppy-dog eyes in the whole damn world. I can't refuse to him. I just can't."

"Rin-chan, what was that all about?" Hunny popped up out of nowhere.

"Ah, I'll tell you after club activities." I smiled.

"Okay!"

_After the explanation of Hiro_

"Wah! That guy is persistant!" Hunny's eyes widened.

"Hunny, you shouldn't make it sound like a good thing…" I laughed.

"Alright, Takashi, let's go!" Hunny tugged on Mori's arm.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked, making sure to keep a 'safe' distance from me.

"I'm going to tell Hiro-chan Rin-chan is mine!" Hunny waved cheerfully.

"A… But… Wha…?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Wow… so even Hunny-senpai can get jealous… Interesting…" Kyouya whipped out his notebook and proceeded to jot a few notes down. "Very interesting." He smirked, leaving the little group that had gathered around me.

"Rin's in a love triangle!" The twins chorused happily.

"Love triangle?" My mind was spinning.

"Damn it, I hate fucking geometry."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Oh dear… I seem to have made Rin suffer in this chapter. Due to unexplainable reasons, she does not spaz out when she gets surprised. In fact, it's so shocking that she can't spaz out at all.**

**I guess I'll just make her have a spaz-fest next chapter. Or something like that. **

**Thanks to ****akinaxxx****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****littleblueflame****, ****freyasakura****, ****KerushiiSohma****, ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx****, ****Mily-chan****, ****XxVioletAshesxX**** and ****akatsukigirl1230****!**

**There's something I noticed a bit of time ago… Somehow when I make rivals, it's not very convincing that they'll win.**

**Well, maybe with the exception of **_**Stubborn Love**_**, but let's not dwell on that.**

**So anyways, if you feel that the ending of this chapter was bad, then feel free to say that. I don't think I've said this before, but I welcome criticism and flames.**

**Oh and a side-note: Yes, ****freyasakura****, Rin swears a tad too much. I can't help it. When I'm writing I just think: Rin would swear here.**

**Disclaimer: no way in hell.**

Chapter 11

Oh god. Why the fuck was that bastard Hiro here? If anything, it only complicated things. Now, I had even less chances of talking to Haruhi, even less privacy with Hunny, and I had to deal with that murderous puppy-dog face all day.

As if I didn't get enough of him in junior high.

What did I do wrong? Was it the late-night voodoo sessions? Surely that couldn't have led to bad karma.

I only 'operated' on those annoying fangirls of Hunny, that damn bunny and that bastard Ronald.

And it wasn't even anything major. Just a few (dozen) pins stuck in random places. You could hardly call that mean.

I left the Host Club gloomily, deeply immersed in my thoughts.

"Rin. How was the trip?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Umehito?" I smiled.

"Hey." He popped out of nowhere.

"It was really good. How have you been doing?"

"Not bad either."

"So, any progress with this 'Renge' girl?" I caught him blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, forget it. I don't want to ruin your innocent love."

"We're not a couple!" Umehito protested.

"Say all you want. You know how much I listen when I'm not interested."

"Really, Rin. You need to get yourself a boyfriend."

"And why is that?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"So you can stop minding other people's business and focus on that guy."

"Psh." We came to the main entrance. "Bye, Umehito."

"See you around." He smiled before exiting and leaving me to walking to the dorms by myself. Or at least, what would've been a walk to the dorms y myself.

I was thinking if Hunny counted as a boyfriend when I heard that sickingly annoying voice calling out to me.

"R-I-N!!!!" I stiffened as I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Hiro… what's up?" I ran my hand through my hair wearily.

"I missed you!" He grinned as he stepped in front of me.

"I just saw you at the Host Club…"

"That was a whole 32 minutes, and 42 seconds ago!"

"Uh-huh." I sighed.

"Hey Rin…" He frowned. "Why are you so gothic-looking?"

"It's a new style I'm exploring." It was easier than explaining.

"It looks great on you! You look amazing!" Hiro gave me the thumbs-up.

"Thanks. I know." I tried to get past him.

"Aw, play with me for a while!" Hiro pouted.

"I have to do homework." I started walking to the dorms.

"Hey Rin," He kept up with my pace easily. "Why did you come here after you got accepted into St. Lobelia's?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you could've saved me a lot less trouble if we just came to Ouran together in the first place!"

"Dude. You have got to stop thinking we're a couple."

"We're not?" Hiro's eyes widened.

"No, we're not. Have I ever even gone on a date with you, let alone said I liked you back?"

"But…" Hiro stared down at me sadly.

"No, no, no! Don't you start the puppy-dog eyes!" I blocked my eyes and started walking quicker.

"Why don't you like me?" Hiro looked directly at me, going full power, trembling pout, big puppy-dog eyes…

"ARGH!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Rin's no fun." I heard the disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry about that." I grumbled, eyes still squeezed shut.

"You can open your eyes now, you know." Hiro laughed.

"No way in hell." I felt hands on my face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pry open your eyes!" Hiro replied gleefully.

"You bastard!" I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, and it turned to us having some sort of tangled mess of intertwined arms.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"You are such a bitch." I rubbed my sore eyes.

"But you still love me, right?"

"Quit your bullshitting."

"You meanie!" And somehow, we ended up having a sissy fight.

"Hey! No violence in the hallways!" I smiled to see Hunny running over to us.

"Hello Hunny and Mori-senpai." I greeted.

"Hi Rin-chan, Hiro-chan!" Hunny smiled cutely.

"Who is he?" Hiro whispered.

"A Host." I replied back.

"Why does he call you Rin-_chan_?" Hiro frowned deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Hunny looked up at us.

"Nothing. Hiro's just being a jerk." I smiled.

"That's not fair! You're not that nice to me!"

"That's because you're a bitch." I faced Hiro.

"I'm expressing my feelings for you!" Hiro turned to me.

"It's annoying! Go express to someone else!"

"I don't want to!"

"Gah! You little-" I was about to push him when Hunny stopped us.

"Violence is not the answer to everything." Hunny said sternly.

"Yeah, but in this case, it's not a bad idea…" I cracked my knuckles.

"No! Rin-chan, that's bad!" After some more scolding, Mori cut in.

"Mitsukuni. The car is here." Mori pointed at the window.

"Alright, Takashi! Bye-bye Rin-chan!" Hunny gave me a little hug before running over to Mori. Just as he was about to disappear around the corner, he turned around and looked at Hiro.

"Hiro-chan, be nice to my wife, ne?" He winked and ran off.

I stared at the place Hunny had been standing.

"Tell me that did not just happen." My head spun as I tried to grasp what Hunny just said.

"Oh. My. God. He's trying to steal you away!" Hiro latched onto me.

"…" I was still staring in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hiro stared at me.

"Was that a marriage proposal?" I said, feeling light-headed.

"I don't know." Hiro steadied me. I was feeling a bit dizzy.

I scratched my head. As I brought my hand up to my forehead, I noticed something.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

**An Outsider's POV**

Hiro stared at the body on the floor, which had just fainted seconds ago. Leaning down to inspect what had happened, he noticed her right hand.

He brought it up to his eye-level.

It was a tiny origami ring.

**A/N Before you make any serious judgements, might I say that Hunny did not actually ask Rin to marry him, it was merely a JOKE. So before you start going: "Wow. This chapter is ridiculous." I hope you understand it was just something evil Hunny did to freak Rin out. Nothing else. **

**What do you mean Hunny isn't evil? He ****is**** an AB blood Type after all.**

**(Sorry if anyone was offended by the AB Blood Type joke.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Warning: Another pointless filler made by yours truly, that includes Rin being evil and Hunny trying to make her spaz. You know, same old shit as last time.**

**Thanks to ****Kuromi Uchiha****, ****freyasakura****, ****cranberryben****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****Sparkles of Youthfulness****, ****PinkAnimePanther****, ****DriveShaftfan****, ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx****, ****tessafluorescent**** and ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****!**

**Alright, so after Rin faints in the last chapter, Hiro decides to do something fun. It ends up pretty badly. Poor Hiro.**

**Alright, so for the lack of spazzes in the last few chapters, I've decided to make one over-spazzing character. Introducing: Rin's mom.**

**She is a very interesting character. She used to be poor, so when she got married and moved into a house with Rin's rich dad, this is what happened:**

"**DARLING! THERE ARE 4 DIFFERENT TOWELS IN THE WASHROOMS! THE MAIDS SAY THAT THEY'RE ALL ONLY FOR ME! DARLING, IS THAT TRUE?! DARLINGGGGGGGG!"**

"**DARLING! I ALONE HAVE 7 MAIDS! 7! HOW ARE WE AFFORDING THIS? DARLINGGGGGG!"**

**Yeah. **

**Also, the beginning of this chapter's a bit screwed. I'm not too sure why I wrote it like that, so tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I am so sick and tired of writing disclaimers.**

Chapter 12

"Ugh." I rubbed my eyes and turned around in my bed. How long had I been sleeping?

"Good morning, darling." Hiro's eyes met mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I scrambled off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Hiro smiled.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, YOU BITCHFACED BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED?"

"Don't shout, darling."

"DON'T 'DARLING' ME, YOU BASTARD!" My eyes widened. "YOU DID NOT. YOU DID NOT JUST SLEEP WITH ME THE ENTIRE NIGHT!"

Hiro shrugged.

"You listen to me, you bastard." I moved closer and lowered my voice to a whisper. "If you dared to touch me or do anything last night, I will fucking cut your balls off and spear your manhood with a kitchen knife and then throw you into a fucking ball of fire before you can even cover yourself." Only after I finished did I realize I was holding up a lamp very threateningly.

"Nothing happened." His face was pale. "After you passed out, I decided it would be fun to see your reaction if you woke up next to me."

"I swear, if I find out your lying…" I waved the lamp around. "I'm going to make sure you'll never be able to have children." I grinned.

"Okay then." Hiro shifted uncomfortably to cover himself more.

"Alright then. Now tell me, where the fuck am I?" I looked around.

"The spare dormitory." He said in a small voice.

"Thanks. Bye, motherfucker." I drifted out of the room, satisfied.

Then I remembered the ring.

Oh god, the ring.

Shaking my head furiously from side to side to try to stop thinking about it, I stepped into my room and flopped down onto the bed.

Only to realize something uncomfortable was underneath me.

"Let's go on a date, ne wifey? 10:00 at the gates." Was written on a piece of paper. I sighed. Sometimes I really hate Saturdays.

Pulling on a jacket and some jeans, I tried to guess what Hunny had in mind.

"Rin-chan!" I saw a hand waving out of a car window.

"Hi!" I smiled and slipped in.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" His eyes shined.

"No. Did you?"

"Nope! Let's go to a cake shop!" He signalled to the driver.

"Breakfast… at a cake shop?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't you like cake?"

"I love cake." I heard myself say as I tried not to hold his gaze for too long. "Anyway," I coughed. "Um, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" His eyes widened.

"Please stop calling me wifey." I blushed.

"Why? You'll need to get used to it sooner or later." He sat back and smiled while my brain exploded.

"…okay then!" Hunny's voice was distant.

"Huh?" I asked, still a little dazed.

"You promised to bring me to house to play!"

"WHAT?" I snapped out of my daze.

"You did!" Hunny nodded and pulled out a recorder. Hitting the 'play' button, a few voices buzzed out.

"_Do you like your house?" _Hunny's voice chirped.

"_Yeah." _I sounded totally out of it.

"_Is it nice?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can I come over?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How about today?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay then!"_

"You trickster!" I pulled on Hunny's cheeks.

Laughing, we arrived at the cake shop. Laden with five boxes, we set off to my house. I fidgeted with my jacket.

"What's wrong?" Hunny tilted his head.

"Well, you see…" I made a face, not knowing what to see.

"Is it your parents?" Hunny smiled. "That's okay! I know some really crazy parents. They have 3 kids, and they're really young, and are really really strange!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Tama-chan and Kyou-chan's family!"

"Excuse me?" I stared.

"Yeah! Tama-chan's the daddy, Kyou-chan's the mommy…"

"Holy crap. They really are gay. Tamaki-chan I could imagine, but Kyouya?" I thought, grimacing.

"Wah! Is this you house, Rin-chan?" Hunny peered out of the windows fascinated.

"Yeah." I smiled as he rushed out and gazed at our house.

"Let's go in!" He grabbed my hand and ran to the front door.

"Why are you so excited?" I laughed as he rang the doorbell.

"Kousuke household." A maid opened the door and bowed. When she stood back up, her eyes widened for a second, and then she smiled. "You didn't tell us you were coming today."

"Spur of the moment thing." I murmured, smiling back.

"Welcome back, Rin-san." At the mention of my name, she opened the door. "We will alert your parents-"

"RIN!" A flurry of footsteps were heard and suddenly a middle-aged woman appeared, panting.

She looked fairly normal, if not a little bit hurried. You wouldn't have guessed it was my mom.

That is, until she opened her mouth.

"RIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE TRIED TO CALL YOU SO MANY TIMES, BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS?!" She spazzed.

"Mother…" I winced at her loud voice. She stopped, realizing Hunny. I blushed to see he was still holding my hand.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" She cried.

"What's going on?" My dad trudged down the stairs. "Yuri, don't scream so loudly in the mornings." Noticing me, he smiled. "Hello."

"DARLING! RIN HAS A BOYFRIEND! AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BOND WHEN SHE NEVER TELLS ME ANYTHING?!" My mom flung herself into his arms.

"Yuri. You'll wake the neighbours." He patted her arm gently.

"We brought cake!" Hunny decided to announce.

"Cake? I guess we'll have to serve it then." Hunny went back to the car to find the cake as I hugged my parents.

"Welcome back." My dad said as my mom babbled on and on about something.

"Yeah."

"The cake is here!" Hunny bounced in, carrying the boxes.

"That's a lot of cake." My dad commented.

"It's barely enough!" Hunny replied cutely before I led him to the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!" Hunny propped a fork full of cake into his mouth happily.

I shared a look with my dad and we chuckled. My mom was staring intently at Hunny.

"I approve." She told me seriously a few minutes later.

"I don't need your approval." I laughed.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT DARLING? RIN DOESN'T NEED ME! WHY DOESN'T SHE APPRECIATE ME ANYMORE?" My mom pointed at me, spazzing.

"She reminds me of Tama-chan." Hunny smiled.

"That's why I think its best not to mention what I dress up like at school." I muttered under my breath and Hunny giggled.

"So, why are you here today?" My dad asked, ignoring my mom.

"To play-" I got cut off.

"To meet my future in-laws!" Hunny said as he ate another piece of cake.

My mom dropped her fork and screamed. "WHAT?!"

I buried my face in my hands and screamed. "IAENGJGJIRWGN!"

My dad looked at Hunny carefully and shrugged. "Welcome to the family."

**A/N I forgot to mention, I am desperately trying to quicken the story a little bit, so for forward notice I think I'm going to set the next chapter a few weeks after this one. Sorry for all these slow-paced fillers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ooh… Chapter 13! With it, comes slightly distressing bad news for the Host Club! ****Drama makes me laugh. Ha.**

**Moving on, thanks to ****tessaflourescent****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx****, ****cranberryben****, ****Chibi Fox-chan****, ****akinaxxx****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan**** and ****Kuromi Uchiha****!**

**I'm glad to know that Rin's mom is well-liked. Personally, I was trying to exaggerate my mother, and it ended up being like Tamaki. I don't know how to take that…**

**Okay, so in this chapter Rin finally acknowledges that inevitably she and Hunny will marry. **

**Don't ask me if that happens in this story.**

**I don't even know what's going to happen in the next chapter!**

**It seems that the 4 days at the amusement park held practically all the spaz scenes of this story. Hmm, maybe amusement parks secretly stick spaz vitamins in their cotton candy? How very suspicious.**

**The best part of the chapter: SUSPENSE! Oh, and dancing. Yay for lame dances the Host Club holds!**

**By the way, I have absolutely no freaking clue what the timeline in this story is. I was debating what kind of dance they should have, so I just gave up and named it the 'Fall Ball'. Very creative.**

**Disclaimer: would I be writing crazy fangirl FanFics if I owned Ouran?**

Chapter 13

We finally left the house a few hours later, with my mom sobbing and screaming in my dad's arms.

"That wasn't so bad, ne wifey?" Hunny smiled up at me.

"Yeah. It was fun." I smiled back down at him. After those long, excruciating hours I had finally given up fighting and just accepted my new nickname.

"Oh! There's a Host Club meeting today!" Hunny brightened.

"Really? Can I come?" I dug out my small black cape.

"Sure!" We waited for them to come, me settling on one of the couches while Hunny dug out some more cake from the cupboard.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Tamaki and crew bustled in.

"Huh? What do you mean?" As I spoke, Tamaki inched a little farther away from me.

"We looked all over campus for you two." Haruhi voiced.

"Oh. We got engaged." I looked back down at my book.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Welcome to the family." Mori sent me a small smile.

"Your friends are so up-tight." I sighed.

"Sorry wifey." Hunny smiled.

"You guys…" Haruhi shook her head.

"Anyways, the entire purpose of this meeting is a special event." Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "So, Rin…"

"Fine." I threw up my hands and walked back to the dorms.

I had just been at the climax of the book when I heard a soft knock on the door.

Opening it, I smiled to see Umehito. "Hey, what's up?"

"The Host Club told me to give this to you." He left swiftly, brooding about "damn flashlights" or something like that.

An image of the twins grinning popped into my head. I shut my door and looked down at the piece of paper.

_You, my princess, are invited to a spectacular Fall Ball hosted by The Host Club, led by the king Suoh Tamaki himself!_

I scoffed, almost sick at the cheesiness of it all.

_Bring your loveliest dress and dancing shoes! There will be food, games, and wonderful music while we dance the night away!_

I rolled my eyes. What a load of crap. I skipped to the bottom and once I wrote down the date and place, I threw the foul paper in the trash.

"Dance the night away my ass. The curfew for the dorms is at midnight." I muttered and went back to my book.

Groaning as my phone rang; I put it down once again.

"What?" I growled.

"Hi, Rin-chan!" A sunny voice chirped.

"Hey." My facial muscles relaxed from a scowl to a small smile.

"Did you get the invitation?"

"Yeah. You really shouldn't force Umehito to do stuff like that."

"It was Kao-chan and Hika-chan's idea!" He whined.

"Okay, okay."

"Anyways, because of the dance the Host Club will be really busy, so we can't go on any more dates, okay?" His tone was what an adult would have used on a child.

"Sure." If a date meant going to see my spastic mother, then I would gladly do without them. I know, I'm such a kind girlfriend.

"Alright, bye-bye!" Hunny sang.

"See you." Time to get back to my book.

_A few weeks later_

"This is fucking ridiculous." I stared down at the dress neatly wrapped in the box. Somehow, my parents had found out about the dance, and decided to send me a dress.

A red, cocktail dress.

That was OBVIOUSLY MADE FOR A SLUT.

Tossing it away, I opened the next box, courtesy of Hunny.

I blushed and averted my gaze. It was a nice, white dress…

That looked strangely similar to a wedding dress.

"Screw this." I muttered and tucked both boxes in the deep corner of my closet, where they would hopefully never be seen again.

Slipping out the door, I called our driver and went to find a dress.

As I waited, I saw a flurry of girls shouting orders into their cell phones, desperately trying to get ready for the dance that was only a few hours away.

After some shops, I found the dress that I had been looking for.

It was a soft yellow sundress that reached my knees, with a little sash around the waist. I threw on a short-sleeved black jacket that reached down to the top of my stomach.

I didn't bother to do anything with my hair, just letting it loose.

I laughed at the thought of make-up, but applied a bit of lip gloss anyways.

Finally, I slipped into a pair of platforms. I certainly didn't need to be any taller than Hunny, but I doubted with or without platforms I'd still need to look down at him when we talked.

Maybe it was too casual, I thought.

A girl ran past me wearing a cocktail dress that looked a little like the one my parents had sent me.

Meh. Who was I to care about standing out? I wore a god damn cape and roamed through these hallways every fucking day.

But still I felt uneasy as I walked to where the ball was being held.

I had come early to try to hide behind the food table, but that didn't work out too well.

"Hey, isn't that Kousuke Rin?"

"No way! That freaky girl with the cape?"

"Shhh! She'll curse you!"

"Kyaaa! She scares me!"

I smiled slightly to know I still was a terrifying subject of discussion.

As I peered into the mysterious liquid that had been poured into glasses for refreshment, I looked around me.

There were girls with over-the-top fancy dresses, some slightly slutty ones, and a few casual ones like mine.

The one that stood out the most was probably a girl who had to literally lug herself around the room. She had at least 7 layers of heavy silk on her.

"Hey, Kousuke, right?" A girl shyly made her way up to me.

"You can call me Rin." I flashed a smile at her, and she loosened up a bit.

"Um, why are you…?" She stuttered, lost for words.

"Oh, dark magic is just a hobby of mine." I shrugged.

"I mean, why are you here?" Her face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh." I put a finger to my lips. "I have a little crush. Shhh."

"Oh!" She nodded vigorously.

"So…" My voice was drowned out by a tremendous roar of fangirl screams.

I turned to see that the doors had opened to reveal the Host Club, much to the happiness of the girls.

Seeing them all dressed properly in tuxes made a few girls swoon, but most were too intent on not missing a moment of trying to hog the Host of their choice's attention.

"Welcome!" Tamaki bellowed.

"KYAAAAAA!" Was the answer he got.

Chuckling, I saw Kyouya say something. Tamaki, disappointed, abandoned his little speech and the Host Club disbanded to different sections of the room.

"Um, I have to go, sorry!" The girl waved and ran off to find Kyouya.

I was appalled. How could someone so sweet… be interested in the demise of us all?

Shocked, I drank some of the strange liquid, relieved to see that it was only peach juice.

"Umph." I grunted as something bumped into me from behind.

"Watch it!" She grumbled and promptly left and joined the crowd gathering around Tamaki.

Frowning in her direction, I tilted my cup to my mouth, only to have it pulled from my hands.

"What?" I looked around, and saw Mori and Hunny.

"Here, Rin-chan!" He gave me back my cup.

"Thanks?" I stared at it curiously. It was the same colour, but it had been filled up again.

Shrugging, I tasted it.

My face broke into a wide smile.

Honey-Lemon Tea.

Before I knew it, I was being twirled around by Hunny, much to my dismay. I had completely forgotten I looked like a chicken when I danced.

"You know what? I think I'll just play some games." I smiled at Hunny.

"Okay Rin-chan!" He gave me a little wave and was off.

Picking up my cup, I headed off when I heard a huge scream.

"YOU BITCH!" We all turned around to see two girls in a catfight.

To my utter horror, I saw a figure leap in between the figures just as one lifted her fist to punch the other in the face.

The girls stopped, shocked, and a silence fell across the room as Haruhi fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Woah… this took so long to post! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a very, very, insane Rin. I'm not kidding.**

**Thanks to ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****Alanna-Aki****, ****freyasakura****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****cranberryben****, ****ChojisGirl****, ****Kuromi Uchiha****, and ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx****!**

**Like I said earlier, this chapter is plain crack. **

**I might as well tell you I was not doing crack during this chapter. Rin might've been, though.**

**By the way, I bring back a sorely missed character from ****Chapter 2****! Can you guess who it is?**

**Meh. You'll see.**

**This was probably the funnest chapter to write so far, because Rin has a huge rant that includes, like 8 F-bombs. Wait, is this even rated T? I don't remember anymore. If it isn't though, I am seriously screwed.**

**Just checked. Rated T, thank god. It's all good.**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

Chapter 14

"How is she?" I asked Tamaki, who had just stepped out of Haruhi's hospital room.

"My…" Tamaki gulped in a breath of fresh air. "My daughter…"

"What happened?" I started to worry.

"She…" He looked away.

"Tell me already!" I all but screamed.

"She got stitches!" He wailed into his hands.

"Are you kidding me?"

"5 of them! 5 whole stitches!" He kept on wailing.

"You are such a baby." I pushed past him and marched into the room.

"Hey." Haruhi smiled from her bed.

"What's up?" I sat on the chair beside her bed.

"I don't know. It hurts to move my neck." She joked.

"You kill me." I replied dryly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She had barely finished the word when I heard the ground rumble beneath me.

"Crap!" Diving, under her bed, I scratched my arm on a post.

Just as I had thought, after a few seconds the room was packed with crying, screaming, hollering, fangirls.

If they had seen me in a room alone with Haruhi, it would be the World War IV. No way was I going to die this young.

Carefully, I crept out from under the bed and blended in with the crowd of girls. Slowly I inched backward until I felt the handle of the doorknob.

Grabbing it, I threw myself out the door.

Mission accomplished.

I looked around to see even more fangirls.

This was getting really annoying.

As I finally stepped out of the hospital, I headed back to the school wearily.

Of course, I had failed to remember that it was an hour's walk back to the school.

Lucky me.

Reaching into my pocket for my cell phone, I cursed.

It was probably somewhere on the hospital floor, stomped to death.

Sighing, I kept on walking.

Only to find I was, once again, at the hospital.

"Curse these roundabout roads!" I yelled, kicking the ground.

"Ano… is something wrong?" I looked up to see the girl I had been talking to earlier.

"Oh, just that I lost my cell phone somewhere in the hospital, so I'll probably never see it again, now I have to walk for an hour, and I just walked in a full circle. Nothing much, really." I muttered.

"Do you want a ride?" She gestured to a car beside her.

"Seriously?" I brightened.

"Yeah!" She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "Kousuke Rin."

"Tanae Sakura." We got into her car and chatted a bit. She told me a bit about herself, and I made up random things about me.

"We're here." The driver grunted.

"Thank you so much!" I said goodbye and got out, waving as she sped away.

If I had been paying a little more attention, I would have noticed that I hadn't told her that I lived in the _east_ dormitories.

_A few hours later_

Stepping out of the bathroom, I sighed. It was such a nice evening.

I looked out of the window and smiled, feeling strangely hippie-like.

Then I saw it.

Not just any it, mind you.

It was the IT.

"F-f…" I took a few steps back.

"FLY!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I raced out, screaming bloody murder.

As I ran, I swore a faint chuckling.

Of course, in my demented state, I chalked it off as that horrible creature laughing at me.

Screaming, I ran like hell. I didn't know where I was going, how far I was going, or even if it was still following.

Why didn't I look back, you ask? It's very simple, really.

Everyone always knows the first person to look back over their shoulders in a horror movie always dies.

It's a proven fact.

Anyways, back to me screaming and running.

I had flown past several streets now, and I was pretty sure when I heard a car honking it wasn't because he thought I was hot.

Naturally, that hadn't stopped me.

I had come to the point when I had just shut my eyes and started ploughing through the sidewalks blindly.

Slamming into a heavy steel door, I fell down.

Dazed, I looked up from my position at the sky.

Beautiful night, my ass.

Suddenly realizing why I had been running, I yelped and jumped up. Tearing open the door, I shut it quickly and pressed my face against it, panting.

When I had finally calmed down and looked at where I was, I felt like the world was collapsing on me.

Choking back a scream, my eyes shut and I told myself this was not happening.

I was not in the Tokyo Zoo.

I had not been running a few hours.

I had not just stumbled into the Bugs Exhibit.

I opened my eyes fearfully.

Fuck.

I breathed in, and did the only thing I could.

I spazzed.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? THE FUCKING HOLY MAN UP THERE IS FUCKING _SCREWING ME OVER_! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? NOTHING, I TELL YOU, FUCKING NOTHING! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN RIGHT NOW, MISTER HIGH-AND-MIGHTY AND TELL ME WHY THE FUCK DO YOU JUST LOVE TO PUT ME IN THESE SITUATIONS? YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT! I'M TURNING INTO A FUCKING ATHEIST! YOU HEAR ME? YOUR RELIGION IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! TAKE THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

I seethed. My mind was blank.

Suddenly, I felt a couple of arms grab me from behind.

"Miss, I think you'll have to come with us."

"NO I'M NOT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GOD'S LITTLE ANGELS, SENT TO PUNISH ME? WELL TOO BAD, BECAUSE I AM NOW A FUCKING ATHEIST! MMF! MMMMMMMMMMMMMF! MMMMMMMMMMMMMF!"

A rough hand had covered my mouth and I was led away, mmfing and kicking the whole time.

"Where do you live?" They had put me in one of the little rooms.

"Hell." I answered darkly.

"How old are you?"

"666 years old."

"What school do you go to?"

"The Atheist Academy."

"Is there anyone I can call to get you?"

"Yes. Daddy Satan."

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk on insanity."

"If you don't cooperate, then I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night here."

"Fuck you."

"Turn off the lights and lock the room." He told his buddies. "We'll come see if you're a little more willing in the morning."

"Bullshit." I glared as they left. Somehow, I didn't feel like fighting.

Hey, this wasn't a bad situation.

No way in hell did I want to go back to that stupid dormitory where that fucking mastermind of a fly would be waiting for me, and this way I wouldn't have to pay any hotel money.

Yeah, this was actually not bad.

I grinned.

Besides, tomorrow I could just summon up a few tears and cry my way out of this mess.

Being an actress definitely has its perks.

I settled in, thinking maybe the night was beautiful after all.

I had never thought how the morning after would've been hell.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This is it, folks. This is the big chapter that leads back to the present! It's also a chapter of many emotions, so be prepared. **

**Did I mention what an early chapter this is? Maybe it's to make up for the long wait for the last one.**

**Thanks to ****Kuromi Uchiha****, ****freyasakura****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan**** and ****emorocks91****!**

**I really do wonder what possessed me to write another chapter so quickly. Maybe I just had to share my ideas with you guys.**

**(****A quick side-note: Yes, all of my smart little readers, it was the fly that was brought back from ****Chapter 2****! Did you miss him?)**

**Honestly, I don't know what to make of this chapter. It is definitely the polar opposite of last time's crack chapter though.**

**It starts off pretty normal, then some major, major drama happens. Colossal drama! Le gasp! Anyways, try to bear with it, for I too hate too much drama. So after the drama, I take a try at making some humorous points. **

**Yep, at the end of this chapter we get back to the Present, where Rin finishes her story to Ronald. **

**I will try to make the next chapter a bit more light-hearted! Oh, and I pretty much suck at writing drama, so if you don't feel anything after reading this chapter, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: .**

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and looked around blearily. Everywhere ached. I blinked rapidly as I stretched. Well, that would be the last I would ever consider sleeping in a storage room.

"Okay." I whispered as I heard footsteps come near.

"Miss?" He came in, and I flung myself at him.

"I'm so sorry, Mister! I don't know what came over me!" I begged as tears flowed down my face.

"No… that's okay…" I kept on crying and begging until his buddies started to urge him to let me go.

Hah. Men are such suckers.

After I left, I quickly wiped my tears away, knowing they hadn't made my eyes red. I was just too good for that to happen.

I looked up at the blue sky with the sun shining brightly down on me. The hippie feeling was coming back, and I really didn't mind.

That is, until I came back to the dormitories. There seemed to be a ruckus around there, with a whole circle of people arguing.

"There she is!" My mouth dropped open as a bunch of girls started shouting angrily at me.

"What?" I looked around, seeing a bunch of angry fangirls and a very disappointed Host Club.

"You bitch!" People started pulling at me and I looked desperately at Hunny for help.

My heart froze.

That person… he couldn't be Hunny… right?

He wasn't smiling, his eyes weren't full of tears or hurt or something like that.

He was scowling, and he was scowling right at me. My heart got stuck in my throat.

The tugs at my hair became so that I couldn't feel them anymore, the screaming curses I couldn't hear anymore.

Everything seemed to disappear except his eyes, staring right at me.

"What… what's going on?" I managed to croak out.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know!" I heard one girl say.

"Please… someone tell me what the hell is going on!" I forced out.

"Let's have some silence." Tamaki stepped forward, his eyes cold as ice.

"Is this yours?" He held out a phone.

"Yes! I thought I dropped it yesterday!" I grabbed it. I heard a bunch of girls gasp.

"You mean in Hunny-senpai's mansion?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but feel lost.

"You broke into their mansion, and threatened the servants with violence to lead you to Haruhi's room so you could kidnap him!" He thundered.

"I…"

"You left that on the floor after you ran away when the guards came." He pointed at my cell phone.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." My chest was heaving.

"Then how do you explain all these cuts? The servants said you jumped through a window, and these look very new to me!" He held up my arm.

"I swear, these weren't from jumping through a window!" I tried to take my arm back.

"Where were you last night?" He glared.

"I…" I couldn't tell them that I freaked out and was locked in a storage room all night. "I…"

"Exactly. No one saw you after you left the hospital."

"That's not true!" I all but screamed. "Sakura drove me back to the school! She'll tell you the truth!" I looked around, spotting her. "Sakura! Say something!"

"Um… my name's Tetsuma Karin." She backed up slightly.

I was hit with the truth. Hard. Opening and closing my mouth, I couldn't make any sounds come out.

"Leave. You are now expelled." Tamaki flung a suitcase at me.

"This is a misunderstanding!" I cried, only to be pushed down onto the ground by the other girls.

"Please! Hunny!" I shouted, my vision getting clouded with tears. Real tears this time. Genuine, real, painful tears.

"I didn't even know Haruhi was staying with Hunny!" I screamed for a long time. Shouting nonsense, I was still sitting there on the ground, blathering with tears streaming down my face long after they had left.

"Believe me…" I choked.

The sun shined down during it all, as if to mock me. And believe me (I'm beginning to think no one will), I was not feeling hippie-ish.

A mixture of feeling swelled up and took place in my chest.

Pain.

Confusion.

Depression.

Hurt.

And most of all, anger.

I hadn't even thought about Sakura – no, Karin, would pull such a scheme on me.

I had trusted her.

I had told her everything.

My eyes widened as I remembered telling her about how I left my cell phone in the hospital, how she just seemed to know where I lived, how I heard a faint chuckling during the fly incident…

My head swirled as I sat there.

"Um… Kousuke-san?" I looked up to see Hunny approaching me.

"Hunny! You believe me, right?" I begged.

"I'm sorry, but these are private grounds. If you aren't a student at Ouran Academy, then you have no business being on our grounds. Please leave before we resort to force." He stated with an emotionless voice. "Also, we are inclined to say that it would be a great help if you never showed your face around here again." And with that, he left.

"Yeah. Okay." I replied to his retreating back. "I'll do that." I stood up numbly, and lugged my suitcase off of the campus.

My mind was literally blank. I didn't hear, see, or feel anything. Walking aimlessly, I found myself buying a train ticket.

Before I knew it, it was midnight, and the train conductor kicked me off.

Where the hell was I? I looked around, expressionless.

I almost laughed. Standing in front of the train station was a huge, blossoming Sakura (cherry blossom) tree.

**Back in the Present **

"And that's it." I looked down into my lap.

"Wow." Ronald sighed.

"Yeah."

"I need to get some things straight." He scratched his head.

"I know. This is one messed-up story." I replied glumly. "Ask away."

"Why was Haruhi at Hunny's house?"

"I don't know. Probably so the fangirls wouldn't attack her."

"Well then, did you ever hear from them ever again?"

"Nope.

"Where did you spend the night after that?" He continued to ask.

"I phoned my parents, the only ones who believed me, and they helped me run off to England."

"England?"

"England." I bit my lip. "England, where no one knew or cared who I was. Where I had to slowly build up a new life with a new language." I laughed bitterly. "Guess what, I even changed my name."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's Joy. Right after I got to England I filed all my papers with that name. Irony is golden."

"So… do you feel better after all these years?"

"Yeah. I was just getting over it, when some bastard made me dig up all those memories again." I glared at Ronald.

"I'm glad you're back to the Rin who couldn't care less about my feelings." Ronald laughed.

"I guess you're stuck with me now. That is, unless you kill me, I kill you, or you let me go." I smiled. "I vote for the second one."

"Aren't you craving for revenge?" He looked at me seriously.

"Hey." I grinned. "Why the fuck do you think I came back?"

"Anything I can do for you?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be a part of this, my lovely kidnapper." I cooed.

"A man's got to do what's right."

"Don't make me laugh. You are the last person to talk about morals."

"Not this again." He put his head in his hands.

"Tell you what. I need 4 favours." I showed him four fingers.

"Which are…?"

"One, let me stay with you for a while."

"Sure."

"Two, I don't care how, convince your supervisor to let me live a bit longer."

"Yeah."

"Three, fucking track down the following names: Tetsuma Karin and Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"Thanks for giving me such an easy task."

"And lastly, buy some more damn Mocha ice cream!"

"You finished the whole thing?" He leaped up.

"Yup. Here you go." I handed him the empty bucket and sauntered off. "Now, where do I sleep?"

"Hey! You're going into my bedroom!" He yelled.

"Your point?" I slipped into the room and shut the door. "Goodnight, Ronald!"

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled.

"Ronald!" I swung open the door. "What the fuck are you thinking? Did your mother never teach you fucking manners? Don't swear, asshole! If I ever hear another curse leave your god damn mouth I will fucking cut your tongue off!"

"You are a real class act." He smiled.

"Thanks." I paused. "Oh, and Ronald sweetie?"

"Yes?" He anxiously replied, making a face at the nickname.

"Be a dear and buy me some clothes."

**A/N There you have it. RIP Karin. Revenge Is Planned. **

**That's where I'm struggling. Please tell me your ideas on what they should do for their revenge! It would be so much of a help!**

**One last quick note:**

**The next chapter is most probably going to be the second-to-last of the last chapter of ****Honey-Lemon Tea****. I don't know what's going to happen, but I guarantee this story will end at 16-18 chapters. Who knows, maybe I'll feel like writing an epilogue!**

**Yeah, so I'd just like to tell you guys that.**

**Holy crap this is a long chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Here it is everyone: The Chapter Of Revenge!**

**Thanks to ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****freyasakura****, ****JokingJester****, ****Aiko Someya****, ****emorocks91****, ****Kuromi Uchiha****, ****Alanna-Aki****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****101ChOcOlAtE****, ****Shiroame****, ****lilypop88****, ****TotallyLostInThought**** and ****cranberryben****!**

**Alright, I'm glad I successfully made a character everyone hates! I was so proud of all the asterisks used in the reviews when they were talking about her!**

**Guess what: I hate that bitch too! It's good to know we all have something in common.**

**This chapter is kind of crazy, because Rin somehow manages to get a crapload of cash off of Karin, and she reunites with Hunny and Haruhi after so long!**

**Please note that the next chapter will be the last, and then sort of like a bonus chapter after that. In the bonus chapter I'll probably write miscellaneous crack because, well, that's what I do best.**

**I don't know if this is good revenge, but I didn't want to do something too mean to Karin. I mean, I'm not very good at thinking these kinds of things up.**

**So, if you feel Karin needs more hate, then tell me what you want to see happen!**

**Disclaimer: nuh-uh**

Chapter 16

"Hey Ronald…" I smiled at the sight of him groggily woke up as I sipped some coffee.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"How old are you?"

"27." He replied uneasily.

"Perfect." My eyes sparkled. "Now, do tell me what you found out last night."

"Well, when Hiro and Nekozawa heard about the incident, they decided to send a detective to Hunny's house. After that, the secret that you were not the culprit was revealed pretty soon. The whole Host Club outraged. So, as soon as Haruhi got her lawyer's license, Hunny sued a couple thousand dollars off of Karin. When Karin heard about you getting back to Japan, she pretended to be of the Haninozuka residence and wanted you dead." He sighed.

"So they both hate each other's guts?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"What are their jobs?" I twirled a strand of my hair.

"Hunny is the manager of a department of a very well-known sweets manufacturer, and Karin has her own business, but it's not doing so well."

I squealed in delight. "All this is so convenient!"

"You already have a plan?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes. And it is absolutely brilliant." I grinned.

"Is there anything I need to get for you?" He yawned.

"Yeah. Get a god damn haircut." I started to write a list down on a piece of paper.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He made a face. Then his eyes bulged as he read some of the items on my list.

"What the hell are you planning?"

_A __week later_

"Come, Ronald! Time's-a-wasting!" I chirped as I stepped into the car.

"Are you sure about this?" He scratched his head.

"Yup!" I readjusted my blonde wig and slipped on my coloured shades. I watched proudly as Ronald got in the car, with slick black hair and round glasses, looking surprisingly like a certain Low Blood Pressure Shadow King.

We had gone around to Karin's company a few days ago and she had fallen head over heels in love with him.

In that time, I had signed a fake contract with her. Now, I was Joy Wellington, (fake) English lawyer with a lovely translator named Ronald Buckingham who was going to sue Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

In fact, we were going there to discuss things with his lawyer (Haruhi) that very day.

"I never knew you could speak English, Ronald." I said absentmindedly.

"My name's _Ronald_. Do you think any decent Japanese parent would name their kid after that McDonald guy?" He muttered.

"Fine. Just don't get anything wrong." I sniffed.

"I'll try." He drawled lazily.

"Che." I opened the car door to get out.

"_Ronald-kunnnnnnnnn_!" An excited Karin with too much make-up yelled.

"Hello." Ronald said in a strained voice.

"Let's go!" She smiled and dragged him into the building. Frowning, I followed the two.

"We're here to see Haninozuka." Karin spat out his name in disgust.

"Yes. This way please." The receptionist gestured.

(_italics are for things said in English_)

"_Thank you_." I smiled as we walked past.

"Hurry up!" Snapped Karin.

"_Yes, bitch_." I plastered a smile on my face.

"She says: Of course." Ronald translated with a quick glare sent my way.

"Whatever." Karin opened the door to the office with disdain.

"Tetsuma." My heart leapt to hear a child-like voice.

"Haninozuka." Karin replied icily. We stepped into the room to be stared down by Haruhi and a serious-looking Hunny.

I stifled a laugh as Haruhi stared long and hard at Ronald, who probably reminded her of Kyouya.

"_Nice to meet you_."

(I'm going to stop showing the translations for Rin's English. Just imagine it)

"It's nice to meet you too." Hunny smiled slightly.

"_Could you please explain the situation from your point of view_?"

"Yup!" Hunny started his explanation with a big smile and lots of laughing, but by the time he was at the end you could tell he was silently fuming.

"Lies! They're twisting everything!" Karin accused angrily.

"You're the liar!" Haruhi glared.

"Shut up, you incompetent girl!"

"Haninozuka-san?" The receptionist poked her head into the room.

"I'm in a meeting." Hunny pouted.

"It's Ootori-san on line 1. He says it's urgent."

"Alright." Hunny picked up the phone on his desk. After a few murmurs Hunny passed the phone on to Haruhi with his trademark smile.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled smugly as she hung up.

"What was that?" Karin glared.

"It seems Kousuke Rin is back in Japan." My mouth dropped open. Had Kyouya's people system gotten slow?

"That's a bit slow now, don't you think?" Karin sniffed.

"They only check on her every week!" Hunny replied indignantly.

"Wait a second. You knew she was back?" Haruhi leaned forward.

"I refuse to answer that question." Karin said childishly.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have the main victim in court, there's no way you'll win." Haruhi put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know she'll even speak to you after what happened?" Karin's reply made Haruhi and Hunny freeze.

"She'll understand after we explain." Haruhi said while Hunny looked down at his shoes.

"If I were her, I'd run away at the mere sight of you two!" Karin laughed.

At this point, I was getting pretty disgusted. Honestly, did they think I was that cowardly?

Plus, if I had to sit there and listen to Karin's crap any longer I would fucking throw up.

"_Shall we continue with the former discussion_?" I suggested.

"Shut up and don't interrupt me." Was the answer I got.

Oh, that bitch was going down.

"_I feel that it is extremely rude to talk to me that way bitch. Besides, if you would like to try suing these people without a lawyer, then tell me now so I won't have to stay here and listen to you bitching anymore_." I smiled sweetly.

Karin glared at me for a full minute but shut up nevertheless.

"I like her. Where did she come from?" Haruhi smiled.

"England." Karin spat.

"I like England!" Hunny piped up, smiling at me.

"_I like Japan_." I smiled back.

"Stop conversing with the enemies!" Karin screamed. "We're going to win this case, so I can get back the money they took from me! All because of some girl that bothered me! God, she was annoying."

"Rin's going to kill you when we tell her about this! She already knew it was all because of you, so she won't have any problem testifying in court! She was such a nice person, I can't believe you that to her!" Haruhi shouted back.

"A dead person can't testify in court!" Karin screamed, then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Hunny said quietly.

"Nothing." Karin breathed heavily.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Hunny asked again.

"I'm going to sue you penniless." Haruhi had started an all-out glare contest, and she was winning by a landslide. "Don't think you can escape it now, after you just confessed."

"There's got to be something you can do!" Karin begged me with wide eyes.

"_I never heard anything about this 'dead' part_." I responded coldly.

"I'll pay more, and I'll explain it later! I don't want to be poor!" Karin moaned.

"_There is one thing I can do_." I sighed.

"What?" Haruhi and Karin asked at the same time.

"_It will cost you_." I stared at Karin.

"Tell me what you'll do first!" She ordered.

"_I don't know about the other case, but you can be sure you won't be charged anything for the death of that girl_." I rubbed my temples.

"That's impossible!" Scoffed Haruhi.

"How is that possible?" Asked Karin.

"_Payment first_."

"Fine." She took out her check book.

"_10 thousand Yen_."

"Excuse me?" She threw her pen at me. "No way!"

"_Fine. Go bankrupt. See if I care_." I stood up.

"I'll do it!" She signed a check and threw it at me. "Charge whatever you want!"

"_Thanks_." I pocketed the check. "_Now, you will not be able to be sued_."

"You're being played." Haruhi looked away.

"Why won't I get sued?" Karin stared at me with suspicion.

"_Because that girl is not dead_."

"WHAT?" Now Hunny had joined the two and all three screamed in my face.

"_Ronald_." I snapped my fingers. He lifted the wig off as I took off my tinted glasses in a swift motion.

"Hello. I don't believe I've properly introduced myself." I smiled and held out my hand. "Kousuke Rin, at your service."

I smiled at their gaping faces.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the gradually paling Karin.

"By the way, thanks for the money Karin."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Wow… I can't believe this is the final chapter (aside from the bonus one later)! I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to ****lilypop8****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****Aiko Someya****, ****Me want mochi****, ****dizzy1993****, ****cranberryben**** and ****freyasakura****!**

**So, in this chapter the story ends, but I will have little shots of crack as an epilogue in the next chapter! **

**I don't feel like the story is finished, I'll probably only be satisfied after the epilogue… Such is life.**

**Oh, and after reading this, submit any questions you would like me to answer about the story either by a review or PM, and I will answer them all in the bonus chapter! Remember, this only applies before the chapter is posted, so I won't be updating it with new questions after I've written it!**

**Anything from facts about the characters to what happens after the FanFic ends to things that were confusing in the story! Except stupid questions.**

**Some examples of stupid questions:**

**Dur… Why do you spell Hunny's name 'Hunny' instead of 'Hani'?**

**Uh… Why is the sky blue? Etc.**

**Disclaimer: not a chance**

Chapter 17

"You…" Hunny and Haruhi sputtered. "You…"

"Bitch!" Karin breathed in horror.

"I wonder what I should do with this…" I playfully waved the blank cheque in her face. "10 thousand… 30 thousand… So many decisions, so much time."

"I'll kill you." She glared.

"I thought that already happened." I smirked.

"I hired a professional! What happened?" She fumed.

"Are you kidding me? A 'hired professional'? Don't make me laugh. Who do you suppose this nice gentleman is?" I gestured to Ronald.

"Ronald-kun… Why?" Her face twisted in anger.

"Let's see… Maybe because you're a total bitch and I'm not?"

"This is ridiculous!" She huffed and tried to grab the cheque out of my hand.

"On the contrary, you are ridiculous." I pulled the cheque away.

"I'll declare it as counterfeit!" She clenched her fists.

"Do I have to remind you that you signed it?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Bitch!" For lack of better words, she left the room in a huff shouting out creative expletives.

Well, maybe not very creative…

Fine, she left the building screaming, "FUCK YOU ALL!" repeatedly.

"Where's Hunny and Haruhi?" I turned to see them gone.

"They left during your argument with Karin." Ronald took off his glasses and loosened his tie.

"What are they doing?" I glanced around curiously.

"Hey… What's that?" Ronald had wandered to the window and pointed outward.

"What?" I peered through the window to see a couple dozen cars pull into the parking lot at an alarming pace.

"Isn't that Karin?" Ronald pointed at a small figure screaming at all the cars in disgust.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I saw a couple bodyguards take her away as she held her middle fingers up.

"It looks like someone took away her car." Ronald observed.

I cranked open the window a bit to hear what was going on.

"I WASN'T PARKING IN FRONT OF A FIRE HYDRANT!" Came a loud scream. Wincing, I closed the window again.

"Do you have the slightest clue what's going on?" Ronald asked.

"I am totally confused." I watched on, bemused.

"In here!" I heard Hunny cry as he opened the door.

Turning around, I almost screamed.

It was a huge, 2 meter tall…

Cake.

A fucking 2m tall blueberry cheesecake.

"Happy birthday to you…" Began the people who wheeled the cake in.

"No! It's not her birthday, fools!" Haruhi sighed.

"Oh. Right." They shrugged. "Welcome Back, Welcome Back!" They sang instead.

"Welcome back, Rin!" Hunny exclaimed as he hugged me. Much to my surprise, he was still only up to my shoulders.

"Rin?!" Suddenly, a bunch of Hosts pooled in along with Umehito and a girl with a ribbon in her hair.

I was enveloped in a huge group hug, while the singers finished their song and left.

"Go on, say something!" Hunny smiled up at me, and everyone laughed at my probably very confused expression.

So I said the only thing that was going through my head.

"What. The. Fuck?"

The entire group burst out into laughter, which only led me to be more confused.

"It's your welcome back party, wifey!" Hunny chirped.

"Yay… Me?" I tilted my head just as the group dispersed from the hug.

"RIN!" A single figure flew on to me, hugging all the air out of me.

"…Hiro?" I tried to push him off, barely being able to breathe.

"Hey. Get off my wife." A not-so-cheerful Hunny glared.

"How are we all fitting in this room?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh no! The cake!" Hunny disappeared.

"What?" I followed him through the crowd, giving a few hugs to some familiar faces.

"The cake… it's ruined!" Hunny almost burst into tears.

"That's okay… I doubt I'd have been able to eat it all anyway…" I coaxed.

"But I would have!" He whined.

"Um…" I looked around for help.

"That's okay! We'll just get a bigger one for our wedding!" He brightened in an instant.

"Yeah… sure…" I helplessly agreed.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to think about marriage? You guys haven't even kissed yet." Kyouya appeared out of nowhere, glasses glinting.

"WHA-" I started.

"Good point…" Hunny pondered.

"Erm… Oh look at that ceiling, isn't it beautiful!" I stuttered.

"Let's go to the conference room!" Someone called out.

"It's too crowded!"

"I don't like being this close to people!"

"Let's go!" Hunny led the herd out the door and around the hallway.

I stood in the middle of the now empty room, still wondering what the fuck was happening.

"So… I guess I'll leave now." Ronald headed out the door.

"You mean you're going back?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be kind of awkward for me to be there?" He shrugged.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald." I shook my head. "How could you possibly embarrass me further? The damage is permanent. I guess you'll just have to stick around for a while until everyone forgets about you, and then I'll be able to kill you without anyone getting suspicious."

"Whatever would I do without you?" He smiled.

"Live. That's what." I pointed to the massive cake on wheels. "Now help me with this."

As we rolled the battered cake to the conference room, I wondered how much money I would give to Ronald from Karin's bank account.

The man couldn't go on kidnapping forever, it was pretty dangerous.

And I was the one who was going to kill him.

No one else.

"What are you thinking about?" Haruhi cautiously asked as I entered the room.

"Why do you ask that?" I frowned.

"I don't know, you just had this really scary smile on your face. Like you were planning a murder or something."

"It must've been your imagination." I assured her as I saw Ronald take a couple steps away from me.

"Rin-chan, you brought the cake!" Hunny looked at me like I was the hero of his little universe.

"Yeah, even if it's inedible, it still looks nice…" My eyes widened.

"What?" Hunny asked confusedly.

"Just a second. Can I borrow a plate and some cutlery?" Hunny looked suspicious, but got me some anyways.

"Thanks." I smiled and headed over to the cake. Taking a small slice from one of the lower areas, I put it on the plate.

Walking around, I found my target.

"Oh Tamaki-chan…" I sang and smiled. "I brought you some cake!"

"Thanks-" He was about to take it.

"NO!" Hunny snatched the plate away.

"Huh?" Tamaki's brow furrowed. Then realization dawned in his eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently as Tamaki pointed at me with fear.

"EEP!" Was all he said before he bounded across the room.

"Aww…" I frowned in disappointment.

"Rin-chan, that wasn't very nice…" Hunny warned.

"Well neither am I." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"When we marry, you're going to need manners lessons." Hunny sighed, then suddenly gasped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Your welcome back present!" He raced off, making me ponder how he had gotten so many things together in such a short time.

As if he had been waiting all this time…

No.

Absolutely not.

That would be impossible.

I turned around to see so many people chatting it up around me. Everyone was from the point in my life during Ouran.

Did Hunny really plan this, ready to summon this huge party the second he saw me?

I was cut off from my thoughts when Hunny ran back to me with a nicely wrapped present in a lovely brown box.

I undid the ribbon curiously and gently tore off the covering.

Looking back, I should've known what it was.

It was a small green velvet box that fit snugly into my palm.

And inside, well…

It was a tiny, origami ring, which was a bit tatty around the edges, due to the fact it had been made so many years ago.

I looked at Hunny with cautious eyes, not wanting to get my hopes up by misunderstanding.

"I'm glad you're back, Rin-chan." His warm eyes made me relax and -as cliché as this sounds- totally melt inside.

And before I knew what was happening, I heard a distant cheering in the background.

Along with Hunny's lips on mine.

The last thought I let cross my mind as I fell into the pit of utter sappiness was a bit worrying.

Did I just accept a marriage proposal? Or was I just stressing things?

Dismissing the thoughts, I felt the origami ring slip onto my finger.

Dear Lord, if this isn't a proposal, then God forbid I'm going to propose to him myself.

_The End._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Are you ready for a short chapter of crack?**

**Everytime the POV changes, then that's a different period in time.**

Omake (Bonus Chapter)

**Rin's POV**

"Do you, Haninozuka Mitsukuni take Kousuke-"

"Yup!" Hunny interrupted.

"Uh, same here." I raised my hand.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING!" Screamed my mom, with tears rolling down her face.

"You know what? Just kiss her and get it over with." The preacher sighed as Hunny pulled me down for a kiss.

"He's not very nice." I murmured, still a little dazed after we broke apart.

"Does it really matter?" Hunny tilted his head slightly, smiling.

"No, it doesn't." I smiled back happily. "As long as we have a big huge cake, I'm happy."

"I'm glad you think so!" Hunny cheered.

"Speaking of cake, where is it?" I looked around.

"It took up too much space, so we wheeled it into the reception!" The twins yelled out.

"Nothing better have happened to it!" Hunny playfully jumped off the podium and ran off.

Chuckling, I followed him, evading my mom's seat on the way.

"DARLING, DID YOU SEE THAT? RIN IGNORED ME! WHY CAN'T WE GET ALONG?" Leaving the room quickly, I stifled a laugh.

Hunny was now lunging at the huge cake, fork outstretched.

**Nekozawa's POV**

_6 months later_

I smoothed out my black cape, so as to impress the guest. After all, it had been several months since I had seen Rin, and she said she was going to give us a lovely surprise.

"How long has it been?" I heard giggles coming from the kitchen.

"It's 4 months now." I rounded the corner to gasp.

There was Rin, and my wife Renge, giggling like little girls.

They didn't look any different from before.

Except for one difference.

Rin was laughing and touching Renge's stomach.

Her pregnant stomach.

My wife.

Pregnant.

3 months.

**Outsider's POV**

"What a cutie." The two girls laughed at the dark corpse that lay on the floor.

"As clueless as ever." Rin laughed as she took off her wig and switched clothes with Renge.

"I'm going to go rest over there." Rin waddled off to an armchair.

"Yeah." Renge dragged her husband's body out of the room. "I hope your baby is a girl, so we can have fun together."

"Don't get your hopes up." Rin laughed as she patted her slightly bulging stomach.

**Outsider's POV**

_5 years later_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hunny ran to the living room after hearing the scream.

"What's wrong?" He burst in, worried.

"My daughter! My poor poor daughter!" Rin was swinging around a little girl crazily.

"What happened?" Hunny asked cautiously.

"LOOK AT HER HANDS! HER PRECIOUS HANDS!" Rin showed Hunny the bloodstained hands of the little 4-year old.

"They're… red…" Hunny narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"My poor little Sora… Tell mommy who did it…" Rin looked directly at the precious girl.

"…Ron-ron…" Sora answered in a small voice.

"Ronald…" Rin walked slowly towards the living room door. Once out of the room, she stormed off, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"RONALD! YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU CAN FORGET EVER BEING THE CHEF OF OUR HOUSEHOLD, BITCH!"

Hunny removed his hands from the ears of the little Sora. He silently prayed that the chef wouldn't be killed, his cheesecake was delicious.

"Sora-chan…" He sat down next to Sora on the couch.

"Mm?" Sora looked up innocently.

"Why do you have red marker all over your hands?" He chuckled.

Sora just smiled cutely.

**Rin's POV**

_5 years later_

"How was school today?" I asked as Sora stormed into the kitchen.

"Bah." She made a face.

"What happened?" Hunny asked anxiously.

"It's all your fault!" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Why?" He looked pretty puzzled at our 9-nine year old.

"I just had to inherit your genes!" She turned around, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I put my book down.

"I'm always teased at school because they say I have a baby-face!" She pouted grumpily.

"I think you're face is cute." I smiled.

"Well I don't! I don't wanna be cute like daddy; I wanna be pretty like mommy!" She stomped her foot. Twice.

"She reminds me so much of Chika…" Hunny sighed happily.

"Sora, your dad is very manly." I said with an inner laugh.

She looked up at her father, one slender eyebrow raised. "Not with that face."

**Karin's POV**

_2 years later_

God, life was a bitch.

When I thought that everything would be right again, that same bitch came back into my life, snatched my potential boyfriend, and robbed me of 30 thousand Yen!

Just thinking about it made me seethe.

After working my ass off for a hell of a lot years, my aunt told me she could get me a job as a maid.

The ideal job for an ex-rich girl.

Whatever, it was better than working 2 part-time jobs at once, so I agreed.

So there I was, in a ridiculous maid outfit, cursing life.

"Alright, so always remember to address then formerly, and you must always smile." My aunt coached.

"Smile?" I scoffed at the word.

"It's a rule of the Kousuke household."

Kousuke… Now where had I heard that before?

"They're coming!" We all formed two lines at the bottom of the staircase.

I kept on racking my brains for where I had heard it, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe some person from the past-

"DARLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

**A/N And that, my friends, is the end.**

**Liked it? Hated it? You tell me. **

**I still can't believe I've written a whole 18-chapter story, but it has finally come to an end.**

**Thank you to all readers, for being so awesome and making this story so much fun for me to write!**

**That was the short thank you. Now for the longer one…**

**Thank you to ****freyasakura****, ****Pixie Princess****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****HaileyHavoc****, ****xXImmortalsxDiceXx****, ****akinaxxx****, ****Ed'sMistress****, ****Kairi the Strong****, ****1topdog****, ****Jack-chan88****, ****cranberryben****, ****, ****SweetInsanity89****, ****XxFallingxxAngelxX****, ****miamaya6****, ****SxStrawberry****, ****Akalagirl23****, ****Kuromi Uchiha****, ****catgirl333****, ****xxxReadySteadyGoxxx****, ****Rinwei****, ****littleblueflame****, ****KerushiiSohma****, ****Mily-chan****, ****XxVioletAshesxX****, ****akatsukigirl1230****, ****Sparkles of Youthfulness****, ****PinkAnimePanther****, ****^_DriveShaftfan_^****, ****tessafluorescent****, ****Chibi Fox-chan****, ****Alanna-Aki****, ****ChojisGirl****, ****emorocks91****, ****JokingJester****, ****Aiko Someya****, ****101ChOcOlAtE CAKE****, ****Shiroame****, ****lilypop8****, ****TotallyLostInThought****, ****Me want mochi****, ****dizzy1993****, ****Kingdom Hearts Lover**** and ****heyheyhey****!**

**Akinaxxx****: I know, the title is really random… I honestly don't know why I named this Honey-Lemon Tea in the first place. **

**Freyasakura****: I used your nickname for Ronald because it's just so cute!**

**Heyheyhey****: Even if you think it's immature and weird, I'm glad you kept on reading anyways. Oh, and if you're even reading this anymore, I do care.**

**So, I guess that's all. See you around (maybe)!**


End file.
